


The Best of Me

by Riain



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got demons all around me,I hear them whisper in the night,trying to break me down but they ain't got a prayer with this angel by my side." Beth/Daryl on the run after the prison. "M" for eventual smut/language/adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> Thought I would try my hand at a bit of Bethyl. I think they would make a great couple as they are both broken in their own ways, trying to find their place in the world. The song "The Best of Me" by Josh Kelley (from the Act of Valor soundtrack) totally makes me think of Beth and Daryl. Please leave me a little love in the box at the bottom, I look forward to hearing from you!
> 
> Not tagging this as an "underage" as Beth has got to be 18 by now in the series, and if she isn't by God, I'm making 18 for the purpose of this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Come on, don't you give up on me girl! Run!" Daryl yelled at the footsteps beating behind him as he ran for the woods. He turned to make sure she was still running behind him; the last thing he wanted to see was her going down after the attack they survived through. The one thing that stood out in his mind was something Rick said before the Governor burned them out of the prison. It was the sole thought on his mind at the moment; the words burning into his heart.

            _'Daryl you grab who means the most to you and you run. Don't look back, just keep running. You got to take care of your own.'_

            Rick's voice echoed in his ears over the thrum of blood coursing through his veins. Now it was flight; adrenaline from the fight kept them moving farther from the prison; from the only home they knew for the last year. Daryl could hear her labored breathing; he knew she had been running every day to prepare for what they knew was inevitable. But this distance at such a fast pace was taking its toll on her, he knew her legs were burning just as his were.

            "Just a bit farther honey, come on you can do it. We just gotta make it a bit past the tree line and we can rest for a minute. It will give us cover so no one can see us. I promise. Keep going." Daryl did his best to keep her going; hope was all she had left after seeing her world crumble down around her.

            Beth bit her lip; biting back the profane words that threatened to escape her throat. Her lungs and legs burned from the run, even though she knew she had to get away from the prison before she became another casualty. Her faith, hope and determination kept her pumping her legs chasing after Daryl. Why he had tracked her down in the smoke and fire she had no idea; but she was grateful for Daryl coming back for her when everyone else left her for dead. Beth could see the tree line just ahead of her; it wasn't much farther. She trained her eyes on the angel wings covering Daryl's back hovering in front of her. Focus would get her where she needed to be until she could rest.

* * *

 

            Daryl jerked Beth to the ground next to him; laying down next to a felled tree. Her breath left in a rush as her body hit the solid ground. Daryl checked how many bolts he had, as well as the number of shotgun shells in his pockets. It wasn't much, but he could make it work as long as he still had his knife. He'd made due with less before; but then it was just him out there hunting for Sophia. Now he had Beth to worry about; and by the look in her wide blue eyes it was more a case of take care of plus worry about her. The girl had just seen her father decapitated at the hands of the sadistic sonofabitch that was the Governor. Daryl hadn't been witness to the event itself; but it wounded him deep. He couldn't imagine what Beth was going through inside her slim frame. Sure he'd been through the loss of Merle, but that was different than Beth seeing her father die right before her eyes.

            "We're gonna lay here and rest a minute, I've got a stash of supplies down the road in an old feed trough.  We'll probably be safe enough to stay in the loft for the night. Can't see the walkers climbing a rope to get up to us to be honest with ya. It's another three maybe four miles away. You can do it Beth, I got faith in ya." Daryl kept his voice low as he loaded the shotgun with half of the shells he had in his pockets. "Ya remember what I taught you about using one of these right?"

            Beth's eyes darted to the shotgun Daryl was handing over to her; brain wracking to remember how it worked. She nodded slowly, taking the gun into her hands. "Yes, load it here, pump it, point and pull the trigger." Her voice sounded raw even to her own ears, she had choked on the smoke and ash crawling her way through the wreckage of the prison. Her throat felt like it was on fire, Beth tried to swallow to quench the flames but it was useless.

            "Good enough for me. Make sure you have a good shot lined up, I ain't got too many shells in my pockets. Make 'em count. Watch my back and I'll watch yours. We'll be ok." Daryl stood up, not bothering to brush the dirt and mud off, it would make good camouflage in the woods. He offered his hand to Beth, giving hers a gentle squeeze as she came up. For a moment Daryl saw hope flash in those eyes, a spark in the darkness. It made him that much more determined to take care of her.

            Beth felt the warm roughness of Daryl's hand wrapped around hers as he pulled her up from the ground. She had always trusted him from their days at the farm to the nights in the prison. Now, she had to trust him completely, he was her only lifeline in the world at the moment. The touch lasted a moment longer before Daryl let go; the touch of another human before all this would make him flinch, turn tail and walk away. Beth didn't know why, but the scars on his body told another story.

* * *

 

            They carefully picked their way through the woods; it may have been slow going but it was better to be careful than come up on a handful of walkers. Beth kept a safe distance of two feet between her and Daryl, she didn't want to make him too uncomfortable by being too close or too far away. She kept her thoughts on the task at hand; concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other while keeping an eye out for danger.

           "There's the barn. The trough is just inside the corral. We're gonna get the bag and then it's a good 40 foot climb up the rope into the hay loft. If you think you can't do it, I can haul you up. We'll be safe up there for the night, those fuckers can't climb when there's nothing to grab onto. We'll figure out in the morning where we're going to go." Daryl had squatted down in a ditch not too far from the barn; pointing out the lay of the land to Beth.

           The barn was a hand hewn relic from the middle of the last century, sitting out in the field by itself. It looked like no one had used it since before the world went to shit ; it smelled like hay, dust and grease. Daryl gave a good pull on the rope hanging from the rafter, the rope easily supporting his weight as he lithely climbed hand over hand up into the hay loft.

           Beth watched Daryl's muscles bunch under his skin as he climbed. She had seen him climb trees to gather fruit; it was evident he'd been climbing since he was young. Beth had climbed a few trees when she was younger; back when Maggie used to baby sit her. It was a game then, to play hide and seek. Her life now depended on the game of hide and seek more than ever.

          "Grab hold and come up. When you're close enough to the landing swing over just like I did." Daryl's voice echoed down from the loft, startling Beth out of her memories.

           She grabbed the rope in both hands; jumping to put distance between herself and the dirt floor. Hand over hand she pulled herself up the rope, gaining momentum for the swing as she climbed. Beth surprised herself by landing in the loft; a pile of arms and legs but still holding the rope.

          "Ya did good girl. I knew ya could do it. Hand me that rope so I can tie it off. That way no one can get up here tonight." Daryl had the rope tied off in short work before he dug into the corner of the loft underneath the loose hay.

           Blankets appeared; which Beth promptly took, shaking them out onto the bed of hay. It wasn't much but it would do compared to sleeping on the wood floor. It looked like the most comfortable place in the world to Beth at that moment; her body finally running out of adrenaline. Daryl sat in front of a hay bale; emptying the contents of the bag he collected from the feed trough, taking stock of what supplies they now had.

            Beth sighed as she sat down in front of Daryl at the hay bale, her stomach biting hard enough to make her wince. “Don’t suppose you’ve got a bacon cheeseburger and fries stashed in that bag do ya?”

            Daryl smirked at her joke, “Nah, but this will help take the edge off. It ain’t much but we can make work till we get something else. Knew there was a good bit in this bag, it’s my bug out bag. Had a feeling something like this would go down. Better safe than sorry.” He handed a bag of jerky to Beth while setting things on the bale.

            Beth started counting up what they had as she chewed thoughtfully: another Glock .40 similar to the one tucked in Daryl’s back. Two boxes of bullets for the Glocks, a box of shotgun shells, four bottles of water, two bags of jerky, a bag of jerky made from peaches Carol had dried, a first aid kit, a hatchet, a length of parachute cord and a canister of lighter fluid. Daryl was right; it wasn't much but she had faith in him to keep them going on it until they located more. Beth picked up one of the bottles of water; drinking slowly so that she didn't throw up the contents of her stomach and make herself feel even worse.

            Daryl dropped the clip out of the Glock; checking to ensure it was fully loaded then passing it to Beth. He grinned to himself when he saw her pull the slide back, chambering a round. She had learned to use guns from him, as well as Rick. Beth was a curious but quick student. If Daryl could keep her focused she would be a formidable ally in the field. He wouldn't have to worry so much about her; except getting her skills with a knife up to snuff. He could continue teaching her to survive; building on the skills she already knew.

           "Tomorrow is a new day; we need to get some sleep. First thing we need is to get a car. Possibly swing back by the prison to see if there's anything left. Might be overrun though. Have to make that decision then. Get ya some sleep Beth. We'll be alright tonight." Daryl rubbed his face; the ache in his bones ran deep.

           Beth glided up from her place at the floor; cupping a hand on Daryl’s shoulder. "You should sleep Daryl; you can't keep going on like this." Her voice sounded tired to her own ears; Lord only knew what Daryl heard with his keen sense of hearing.

           Daryl looked up into the soot smudged face with the exhausted eyes. "I'll get there. Just gonna get this stuff packed up and some of these bales moved around. You go on." Beth forced a half smile; just enough to let Daryl know she was giving into him. She knew he was tired, but he wouldn’t go to sleep until he knew she was safe, settled and even asleep. At the prison it seemed like he was always watching, always on guard to keep the family safe. Beth couldn’t recall a time she had ever seen him sleep, at either the farm or the prison.

          Beth settled down on the pallet of blankets she had laid out on the floor. Where Daryl had located the pile of blankets she had no idea; but was thankful he had the forethought to stash them in the barn. She watched his hands as they repacked the bag; being careful to keep the lighter fluid away from the small amount of food. Beth could feel her eyelids drooping; even as the light was slowly fading into darkness. Sleep would help heal her body; but it wouldn’t heal her soul.

          Daryl’s head snapped over to follow the sound that was just loud enough to drown out the night noises of the crickets and cicadas. Setting the hay bale down as gently as he could, Daryl crept silently over the hay as to not scare the absolute shit out of her. He stood over Beth as she cried in her sleep; rubbing his hand over his face. He didn’t know what to do; the turmoil evident on her gentle features tore at his heart.

         “Shit baby girl, your Daddy’d want me to do right by him and take care of ya. I just hope I can live up to it and keep you alive. Inside and out.” Beth’s features softened at his whispered words. He would never say something like that with her awake; he wasn’t supposed to have feelings, emotions or the like. But since the farm, something came alive inside him when his eyes fell upon Beth. Something that felt foreign; something he couldn’t broach with the others, but that something gave him a will to live, a reason to stay.

          Daryl lay down next to Beth on the blankets; close enough to share the blanket with her, close enough to feel her body heat. His eyes centered on the gentle curve where her neck met her shoulder; his breath evened out as thoughts circled the drain. The crickets and cicadas night song lulled Daryl into a deep sleep, his heart heavy for the woman lying next to him. Tomorrow was a new beginning; they could only go forward from here, where ever the road led them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed and reviewed! I really didn't think this story would get so many followers so quick! I will be honest with you, seeing so many of you liking the story really fueled me to write chapter two so quickly. Please keep it coming, it makes me so very happy and I appreciate each and everyone of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a couple of hours to write and beta. 
> 
> Oh, before I forget, if you're looking for Beth and Daryl to jump in bed and do the wild monkey dance anytime very soon, I hate to burst your bubble, it's going to be a somewhat slow build up to it since she's oblivious to him having feelings for her, and he's not yet so willing to make it public notice. Stick with me though, the pay off will be worth it!
> 
> As always, please leave me some love in the box on your way to the lobby, it honestly does help a writer get chapters out quicker!
> 
> Enjoy!

                The morning sun drifted through the rough slats of the barn, bringing Beth slowly into consciousness. Stretching across the blankets; Beth's heart caught in her throat when the cold realization sunk in that she was alone. She started to hyperventilate; why would Daryl leave her by herself? Beth scrambled up from the blankets; crawling to the edge of the loft to peer down onto the dirt floor. One set of footprints littered the dirt, as if Daryl had never left. But that was his way, one set of tracks to confuse enemies into thinking there were smaller numbers on their side. Beside the footprints laid the bottom ten feet of the rope that hung from the rafters; even if Beth wanted to try and escape to chase after Daryl she would never make the fall to the ground without injury.

            She began to pace the worn wood floor; her thoughts flitting around in her mind as her hands shook. After everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours; she was fragile, hot tears spilled down her cheeks staining the dirty floor. Pacing getting her nowhere fast, Beth sat down on a hay bale near the back corner of the barn, her head in her hands. Demons reached through the floor; their shadowy fingers caressing the shaft of her left combat boot, inching inside with deft finality. The specters swirled around Beth like ashes in a fire, consuming her like a firestorm. Her skin tingled as she reached into the boot; pulling out the tiny Bear Claw knife Carol had given her. It was smaller than the palm of Beth's hand but sharp as a razor blade. Carol had given it to her for personal protection; the knife with the fixed blade was smaller than three inches, easily missed by someone just looking at Beth. Carol knew what the world had become; she didn't want Beth becoming a victim. Now Carol was gone, along with so many others that Beth called family. Maggie and Glenn were gone, Daddy, Rick, Judith, Carl, for now lost until found. As far as Beth knew they could be dead and turned. That alone would break her heart; especially if she was the one to have to put them down.

            Beth ran her fingers against the flat side of the blade, knowing full well the hands that had sharpened the blade made it a weapon for bloodshed. She knew the thread white scars on her wrist so very intimately; Daddy had glowered at her while he sewed them up back at the farm. Remembering what Merle had told her about severing his own hand; she knew there was no going back once she cut deep enough. She wasn't strong like him, and lacked the knowledge (as well as the resources) to tend the wound afterwards. Did she really want to attempt to tend the wound? Would it be another cry for help, or would it be the end of the nightmare?

* * *

 

            Daryl had woken up shortly before the sunrise; finding Beth's ass cuddled up nice and cozy to his crotch. The closeness made him uncomfortable, for the simple reason that his body responded to the feminine curves the way it should. He didn't want her knowing that he'd had that kind of reaction to her being so close. He knew it was completely normal; but for it to be Beth, as much as he had feelings for her, he was still embarrassed. There was nearly two decades of age between them, and as much as that didn't matter in this world they lived in now, Daryl still held onto some of the old beliefs his Grandparents instilled in him. Daryl was sure that Beth would sleep for a good bit longer; his plan was to go find a vehicle to get on down the road with. What he didn't plan was for the rope to fray apart ten feet up; while it kept Beth safe from anyone getting to her, it also stranded her in the loft until he could figure something out to get her down. The bruise on his back ached from where the frame of the backpack cushioned his fall from four feet up. He could just imagine the bruise from the heat crawling up his spine, settling in the base of his skull.

             Two miles out from the barn, Daryl stumbled upon a Kaiser Jeep that was mid-process of being restored in a barn. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief at the midnight blue truck, whistling before he realized the sound escaped him. The rubber looked good on the ancient truck; body was mostly finished through the restoration, the bed looked a little rough but could be dealt with. The interior was completely restored with two bucket seats; while it wouldn't be the most comfortable ride, it would get them wherever they needed to go. The truck had been converted over to diesel with dual 30 gallon tanks; diesel would be easier to get a hold of these days, everyone was looking for gas. Daryl lovingly ran his hand over the front fender of the '67, she was a workhorse of the Army, but the old girl was built for war. Merle's first vehicle was a Kaiser in worse shape than this one; Merle had taught Daryl to drive on it before he left for the Army, Daryl had been barely able to reach the pedals to shift the truck then. He'd gotten it after Merle ended up in jail; finishing the rest of what needed done to make it more road worthy at age 14. He'd spent hours picking the truck apart to learn every piece of it.

            Daryl popped the hood latch to find the battery cables lying loose in the engine compartment. The owner must have thought that someone seeing that would leave the vehicle alone and walk away. Not Daryl; he knew the old truck inside and out. Grabbing a wrench off the front floorboard; he bolted the hotwire back onto the starter and the ground onto the frame of the truck. Neither of the batteries was under the hood; this would be what would kill the high. Daryl scrounged through the barn, finding one battery he robbed out of the old '60 560 Farmall in the next shop bay.

            He huffed out loud, "Goddamn it, there's got to be something else around here that will work somewhere, I'll be damned if I'm leaving this here to rot away!" Daryl threw a toolbox of tools in the bed of the truck next to his backpack and crossbow. Armed with just his Glock and a wrench; Daryl snuck out the door of the shop scanning the barn lot as well as the fields. Off in the distance by the road he spied an old Gleaner K combine parked in the field. "There we go. If she's got a good battery we're in business." As much as he wanted to run the distance, he needed to conserve his energy for carrying the battery back to the truck. Walking through the barn lot up the lane, Daryl caught a glimpse of a rusted above ground fuel tank.

            Loping up to the tank, Daryl pulled the handle off the latch, the solid heavy scent of diesel fuel assaulting his nostrils. Tapping the tank with his wrench, Daryl found it half full. 60 gallons of diesel was his for the taking, "Thank God for farmers." he breathed out into the morning heat. The combine was just about 1/4th of a mile away, sitting like a beacon in the fall grass. Coming around the front side of the Gleaner Daryl looked up into the cab; seeing the farmer slumped over the steering wheel, dead from a self inflicted gunshot wound from the shotgun propped up against the glass. Daryl snorted walking around the other side, popping open the battery. The contacts were clean, the battery looked fairly new as Daryl unbolted it before tucking it under his arm.

            Daryl broke into a run heading for the barn, the smirk on his face clear as day. Throwing the hood up on the Kaiser he dropped the batteries into the guts of the truck, hoping beyond hope that the engine turned over as he finished turning the bolt on the   last battery contact. He hopped in the driver's seat, stomping the clutch to the floor as he dropped it in first gear. The engine growled low, eliciting a string of pleasantries from Daryl begging the old girl to fire up. "Come on baby, you can do it! Come on!" On the third try of priming the fuel filter the truck roared to life, the sound deafening inside the small barn. "Alright! That's a good girl Molly!" Daryl burst out laughing as the truck lurched out of the barn towards the fuel tank. It was proving to be a better day than yesterday; that was for sure. All that was needed to do now was fuel up the truck and go rescue Beth from the barn loft.

* * *

 

            Silent tears streaked down Beth's cheeks as she lay on the cold floor of the loft; watching the bright red blood oozing onto the floor from her wrist. The puddle was gathering in size, the blood running in little rivers down the cracks in the wood. She thought about her mama and daddy, they would be waiting for her with open arms on the other side. Jimmy would be there, waiting with an awkward kiss just like they had shared in the barn before the herd came through. Beth began to cry in choking sobs as she heard a rumble coming in the distance. This was it, this was the end- the walkers would tear the barn down to get to her. The smell of blood drove them to frenzy, much like piranhas in a fish tank smelling chum above the water.

            Daryl pulled the truck into the barn; the broken piece of rope swishing over the top of the truck. Shutting the truck off and kicking the door open, Daryl didn't hear Beth up in the loft. His protective instinct kicked in hard as climbed up to the roof of the truck; grabbing onto the rope and shimmying up as quick as his muscles would let him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness; Beth was lying on her side near the corner of the barn.

            Daryl ran over to her; his footsteps shaking the aged wood that creaked loudly. He scooped her up in his arms; oblivious to the blood puddle on the floor. Beth's head lolled onto his chest; it was then that Daryl caught sight of the crimson against her pale skin, his heart stopping in his chest.

            "Jesus fuck girl! Why'd ya go and do a fool thing like that to yourself? You can't do this to me right now; we gotta get out of here before the walkers come down on us!" Daryl gave her a rough shake, but Beth wasn't having anything to do with opening her eyes.  He scooped up the tiny knife, tucking it into his vest pocket for safe keeping. Time was not on his side at the moment, right now he needed to get the blood stopped and her down to the truck. Daryl pulled the red rag out of his back pocket, tying it tight around her slim wrist.

            "Well baby girl, this is gonna have to do for now till I can get us somewhere safe and tend it right. You sure ain't making my life any easier right now. You best be thankful I like ya, or I'd be leaving your ass here for doing something so fucking foolish!" Anger began to seethe into his bones; he couldn't understand why she would do something like this to herself, leaving him alone. The problem at hand was getting her down to the truck; there was no way in hell he could get them both down at the same time safely. It was at least a six to eight foot drop to the top of the truck form the loft floor; lowering her down by his arms was not an option. He threw the blankets into the bed of the truck; if things went to shit they would at least have something soft to land on.

            In the end Daryl tied the original rope around her waist, effectively making her dead weight. He figured he could climb down after lowering Beth down; drop down past her, cut the rope around her waist and *hopefully* catch her. It was worth a shot, time was not on their side.

            His eyes stayed trained on Beth's limp form as it swayed three feet above the top of the truck. The tension on the rope was tight as Daryl climbed down, his boots making a soft thud on the top of the truck. Daryl grabbed the length of rope in his hand; he had to time it right to be able to catch her with one hand/arm while cutting with the other. The weight started to burn in his bicep as he cut through the rope with her tiny knife. "Thank you Merle for making this sharp as fuck for her, don't think you meant for her to cut herself with it though." He pocketed the knife once more as the rope began to quickly fray; Daryl grunted as the rope snapped under her weight, taking them both down into the bed of the truck.

            Daryl's lungs seized for air, the impact of becoming Beth's crash mat inflaming his back even more. "Well guess that worked. Better get ya in the truck and get on outta here." Wiggling out from underneath her, Daryl vaulted over the side of the truck and popped open the passenger side door, stuffing the blankets on the floorboard before he put Beth into the seat.

            The truck roared to life once more; Daryl reached across Beth to lock her door, she was leaning hard on the metal and glass. He threw the diesel into reverse; kicking up a cloud of dust backing the truck out of the barn and heading down the lane towards the road.

            Daryl rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, unaware of his thumb finding purchase between his lips. It had been a long time since he'd quit biting his thumb. The road was clear in front of them; but his mind was on the woman lying in the front seat with him. He knew he needed to get her wrist taken care of, but he wasn't a seamstress by any means. What he knew to do was going to be the worst pain she would ever feel, and he hated himself for being the one to inflict it on her. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so I know that last part the mechanics of it was a bit sketchy, it surely didn't come out like I intended it to. But I had to get them out of the barn somehow! So if it's a little too out there for you I apologize, I'll try and keep it a bit more real from here on out. :O)


	3. Chapter 3

            Beth's eyes drifted open as her brain fought to come fully online. Her head throbbed like nobody's business, her mouth felt like she'd snacked on a pillow and her wrist ached. She looked down at the currently offending body part; the appendage didn't feel like it belonged to her, it was if it wasn't even a part of her at all. Groaning at the sight of the red rag tied tight around her wrist, Beth realized she'd been saved by Daryl before the bitter end came. How dare he take from her what she wanted? Couldn't he understand that she had no one to live for? The kids were gone, her family gone, and most of those she loved like family were missing. Her hope of finding them was feeble; Beth wasn't a strong person before the life she knew crumbled, she had been working on trying to be stronger. It had been a slow process though, since everyone at the prison seemed only let her do menial chores. No runs, hunting, or guard duty for Beth; it was being a mother to Judith, helping Carol do laundry and cook meals. It wasn't until Beth fired that shot from the revolver to break up the fight that Daddy had asked Rick and Daryl to properly train her on the use of firearms. The smaller things she needed to know came as Carol taught her about plants; food; and knives with the children. Carol had been a huge help in making Beth more self sufficient, as an unexpected ally that had been.

            Beth glanced around at the utilitarian space that was the cab of the truck. Daryl was gone once again; she was glad he was gone; she didn’t think he would stand for what would come out of her mouth when she saw him. It wasn’t hate; her mama said hate was a strong word that she should never use it on anyone. It was more disappointment, anger with a dash of curiosity. Why would he want to keep her alive? She didn’t offer much to him in the way of survival to be honest; he was more than capable of surviving well on his own. Her lips quirked up in a sly grin, the only reason she could come up with that was plausible: Daryl Dixon didn’t want to be alone anymore. The group at the prison who came from the farm and even before that with him had become a family for him, something Beth was sure he was lacking in his life. He had Merle, but even Merle looked out for himself before looking out for anyone else. Daryl was Merle’s world; he died saving Daryl, not the group entire. Nearer the end Beth actually began to like Merle; the man had an amazing grasp of the Good Book and was a wealth of useful information. He would talk to Beth, on a friendly basis whenever he saw her. Beth soaked up what he shared with her like a sponge, he wouldn’t tell her unless it had some use. She had grieved for Merle when Daryl told her he was gone; tears washing her eyes as he spoke. The grief she felt now was just a bit different as the people she grieved for now were closer to her.

* * *

 

            Daryl had left Beth in the truck as he picked through the rubble of the prison by himself. While it went against what Rick advised him to do, he couldn't just turn tail and run far. He had to know for himself if someone from the group was still out there. He knew with the wound in her wrist and the blood lost in the loft of the barn, Beth had no business crawling around in the wreckage of their home. She didn't need the risk of infection and she damn sure didn't need to see the worst if he found it. On his own it would be a quick in and out, grab what he thought was useful and haul ass back to the truck. Bodies littered the yard, human and walker alike, nothing was moving. Daryl searched the yard for Hershel's body, finding it gone. His eyes darted to their cemetery; seeing a fresh grave dug with a new cross. Hanging off that cross were the black suspenders that Hershel always wore. Someone had been here either yesterday or earlier that morning, someone of their group. It gave Daryl hope that it was possible he and Beth would be able to find others from the group.

             Daryl breathed a sigh of relief, cracking a door that lead him very close to C block. Flashlight and crossbow at the ready, Daryl slinked his way through the twisting path of service corridors leading to C block. Most of the walkers had been on the outside, not finding a way to breech the guts of the prison yet. The few walkers he did encounter were few and far between, not a problem for him to dispatch.

            "Ah here we go. Figured no one woulda made it in here from outside. Easy pickin's." Daryl made his way over to their makeshift gun cage, picking up another two boxes of ammo for the Glocks, a box of shells for the shotgun as well as cleaning kits for the weapons. There was no point in taking the guns, especially when he and Beth each had a Glock, she the shotgun and him his crossbow. Too many guns would just weigh them down if they had to run. He stuffed the items into a backpack lying forgotten on the floor of the common room. Daryl made a beeline for Hershel's cell; it was his hope that something belonging to the father of the group would be there. Daryl's flashlight scanned over the dark cell, blankets, pillows, clothes. The beam stopped on the desk, to the old man's open Bible. A yellowed piece of paper stuck out of the back, piquing Daryl's curiosity. He unfolded the brittle sheet, the words in Hershel's blocky scrawl sounded in the man's soft voice as Daryl read:

**_Daryl,_ **

**_I figured if anyone would make it out of here in the end, it would be you. I know you would come back here searching for us; but you also know we would be gone. That's just how you are; you've always done what you thought was right_.**

**_It's been within the last year that I've seen positive changes in you; you've become a leader, an integral part of the group. You've became a trusted elder, you've provided for everything the group has needed. I've been glad to be here with you, to see you grow._ **

**_But in that growing, I've noticed something that no one else has noticed. You have my permission son; you'll do good by her. Make this old man happy._ **

**_Hershel_ **

            Daryl could feel the tears threatening to fall; but he wouldn't let them. He looked up at the ceiling of the cell, smirking in his casual way. "Old man, you knew so much more than any of us did. I promise ya I'll take care of her, even if she won't let me. You got my word on it." Daryl tucked the worn Bible into his backpack along with a few of the vet's notebooks and books into the bag. Beth needed something of her father's to help heal the wound; the girl needed something to hold onto of her father. He tossed in a couple of the custom first aid kits Hershel had designed with Dr. S' help. They would come in handy, especially when Daryl took care of Beth's wound.

            Glenn and Maggie's cell was on his way to his own; Daryl's eyes caught a glimmer of metal on the floor, it could be anything but his gut chewed at him to investigate it. Squatting down with the flashlight crooked in his shoulder, Daryl realized what it was. He ran his dirty jagged thumbnail along the seam of the gold locket separating the two halves. Inside on one side was a tiny picture of Hershel and his wife, the middle picture was Beth and Maggie; the third picture was Glenn, with the fourth space empty. Daryl knew Glenn had acquired a camera on one of the runs. The Korean had been snapping pictures of everyone for whatever reason, and it had annoyed the hell out of Daryl at the time; but in this moment Daryl was glad for Glenn taking the photos. He snapped the heart shape closed; tucking it into his jeans pocket.

            Daryl grabbed the notebook and pen off Beth's bed, before he unpinned the pictures on her corkboard by the desk. Something about pictures helping the memories stay close his Granny always said made Daryl pull every picture down and tuck it into the notebook. He assumed the notebook was her diary, wasn't any of his business to look at it. The last leg of the stop was his own cell, Daryl snatched up the last of his arrows along with a bigger knife for Beth. On the way out the door he threw a few more bottles of water in the backpack; along with a few bags of jerky. Daryl didn't want to hang around much longer; he wanted to use the daylight to get as far as he could from the prison. There wasn't anything left for them here anymore.

* * *

 

             Peering out the windshield at the house in front of her; Beth wondered where Daryl was. She glanced over at the fuel gauge on the truck; the numbers read that the tank was half full. Either she had been asleep a long time or the tank wasn't that full when Daryl found the truck. The sky was turning grey with the storm clouds threatening to the west. Rain began to patter against the glass, startling Beth from her search of the land outside the windows. Two barns flanked the decent sized house, behind that were hotwire fences set up for livestock. Nothing roamed the pastures; the animals long gone she was sure. Through the dim Beth caught sight of him stalking towards the truck, crossbow over one shoulder just like always. Daryl was in no hurry to escape the rain; it probably felt like heaven after the stifling heat of the last week. Beth envied him being out in the rain, out of the heat of the truck. It was then that she stepped out of the truck; the rain began to fall in fat, soaking drops plastering the filmy tank top to her curves.

           Tipping her face up to the sky; Beth let the rain wash over her skin, cleaning the darkness from her soul. She broke into a run, her body crashing against Daryl’s as she took him to the ground. Her fingers gripped into his vest; she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Beth’s tears mixed with the rain as Daryl’s arms came around her, holding her tight against him. Daryl buried his nose in her hair, her sobs wracking both of their bodies. He didn’t know what to say to her; if to say anything at all, he just laid there in the pouring rain holding her. Beth popped her head up, staring into his worried sky blue eyes.

            “Thank you Daryl, for you know.”

             He nodded slightly, “It’s good, let’s get ya into the house before ya catch cold. Think this place might be something to get us by in the meantime while you heal up.”

             Beth tried to stand up, her legs trembled underneath her. Daryl caught her; easily swinging her up into his arms and carrying her into the house. He had made sure the house was clear; the house was clean and quiet, no one had been there in a long time. The large safe that sat in the mud room was hanging open, the contents empty. Daryl had figured the owners had bailed as soon as shit hit the fan.  He set her down on the steps leading into the living room from the mudroom next to the huge safe. Beth looked up at him through her soaked hair, questioning his intentions.

            “Gonna leave ya here for a minute and get our stuff out of the truck, if ya want ya can wait here or ya can go up into the house. It’s clear, checked it through. The folks that lived here packed up shit and git it looks like. There’s a bathroom just off to the right when you open that door.” Daryl nodded towards the door above Beth before he headed out for the truck.

            Beth was sitting at the small dining room table when Daryl dropped the two backpacks on the kitchen island with the shotgun and his crossbow. The drawn heavy curtains blocked out the lightning that crashed outside, Beth visibly jumped at the thunder shaking the windows.

           “Where are we? How long have I been out? Am I gonna turn?” Her voice cracked in the middle of her questions, the tone serious.

            “You’ve been out a pretty long time. Didn’t see any reason to wake ya if ya was sleeping. Ya lost a good bit of blood from that wound, but doubt yer gonna turn. Wasn’t near as bad as it first looked, but still needs tendin’ to.” Daryl met her gaze as he reached over to the light switch flipping it up.

            The room bathed in soft light as Beth squinted at Daryl; a grin creeping across her face at the beautiful kitchen surrounding her.

           “Baby girl, welcome to yer new home in Kentucky.”


	4. Chapter 4

Beth's big doe eyes blinked at him in amazement, "How did you know the house has power?" she went from room to room turning on the lights to see the house fully. Daryl followed along behind her, clicking off the lights as she moved to the next room. As heavy and dark as the curtains were, he doubted there would be any danger in turning the lights on. Why not live normally for a bit? It would bring her back to a better place emotionally, and he still had the determination to keep them safe.

            "When I saw the clock on the stove lit up. I pulled open the freezer and it was chocked full of food still frozen solid. I figure you're gonna need some time to heal up right after I tend your wrist. We couldn't have got any luckier than this place. When I saw it was a farm tucked back in the trees I knew it needed checkin' out." Daryl grinned at Beth, to see the smile on her face made the six hour drive completely worth it. Luck was on their side, for now Daryl hoped it stayed there.

            The master bedroom off the kitchen held a gas fireplace, with a king-size memory foam bed set in an Amish hewn frame. Beth moaned when she saw the garden whirlpool tub tucked into the corner of the four piece master bath. She slapped a hand over her mouth; face turning five shades of red. Beth couldn't recall the last time she had a bath; in clean water, in privacy.

            Daryl snorted out a chuckle at her embarrassment. "Promise ya can take a bath after we get your wrist figured out and find some clothes. Don't think the old lady in the pictures looks to be your size, but her daughter mighta left clothes here. She looks to be about your size."

* * *

 

            Beth followed Daryl into the big dining room next to the formal living room. He'd set down the first aid kits as well as some other items that made her wonder just how he intended to use them. Daryl was drying his hands on a kitchen towel watching Beth's face take in the items strewn across the large cherry table; sitting with her hands interlaced on the glassy tabletop.

            "I can give ya a shot of morphine since it's pre-filled. It'll help with the pain before and after I do it. I'm thinking you're not gonna like me much, but trust me I ain't enjoying having to do it to ya either." Daryl 's voice took on a softer tone as he untied the rag, studying the laceration.

            She'd cut deep enough to catch the capillaries, maybe nicked a vein. That would explain the bit of blood loss. The pressure of the rag had stopped the capillary bleeding, but once the pressure was off the vein started seeping again.

            Beth wrinkled her nose at the sight of her own blood. "You better give me that shot, cause I really don't think I'm gonna be able to handle this right now."

            Daryl uncapped the needle; his eyes growing wide watching Beth unbutton her jeans, sliding one side down her curved backside. The cap to the needle fell out of his mouth as he stood there slack jawed for a moment, thoughts of a not so clean kind racing through his mind.

            "What in the hell are ya doing?!" Daryl couldn't have wiped the shock off his face if he tried, and he knew Beth caught him standing there gaping at her.

            Beth cocked an eyebrow at him; giving him one of her signature _'you have got to be kidding me'_ looks. "Didn't Dr. S or Daddy teach you that morphine injections always go into a fatty muscle? You get two choices with me Daryl, my ass or my boobs. I really don't think you want to be feeling me up. I don't think we're quite at that stage in our relationship yet." A small smirk crossed her pale pink lips as she winked at him.

            Daryl had to do a double take, was Beth Greene flirting with him or was he just so damn road weary he was imagining it? He shook his head to clear out the fog, as he walked around the table nearer to Beth. "None of them ever told me that. You're right I sure in the hell ain't touching your tits. Sorry."

            Daryl shot the drug into the proffered cheek, within minutes seeing Beth relax. It was up to him to get the courage to do what needed to be done; Beth wouldn't be feeling much of it, if at all. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle watching him fix it up, she wasn't that kind of girl. Daryl peeled the two flaps of skin apart; dabbing the inside of her wrist to clear away some blood. The aberrant vein was easy to find, he needed to get it closed or she was going to continue to bleed inside her body.

            "I'm gonna need you to hold this gauze for me for a minute real tight against your wrist. Whatever you do, don't watch what I'm gonna do next." Daryl took Beth's other hand in his, showing her how tight he needed it. Beth caught the slight scent of butane in the air; turning her head to see the tiny tip of her knife starting to glow a reddish orange, Daryl's eyes transfixed on the metal. She averted her eyes; hearing the metallic clink of the lighter closing. Daryl's hands gingerly pried her hand off the wound; setting the gauze aside as he separated the two halves of skin once again. He slipped the tip of the knife into the wound; grazing the top of the vein where the blood was pooling. Beth gagged a bit, coming on green around the gills. No one ever got used to the smell of burning flesh or tissue, nor would they ever forget it. Satisfied that the cauterization took care of the bigger problem; Daryl used one of the staple kits to close the two halves of the laceration together. Beth looked down at her wrist seeing a dozen small staples marching across it, the metal bright against her clean skin.

            "That oughta get you till they fall out. Now let's find some clothes for you and get in that bath I promised. You ok?" Daryl studied Beth's face as her eyes went glassy for a minute. He knew the drug would be wearing off within hours, it was best to get her cleaned up and bedded down before it wore completely off. Daryl touched her shoulder, seeing her jump. "You ok Beth?"

            Beth swallowed hard staring up into his questioning storm blue eyes. He'd saved her life; brought her to somewhere she could heal, and took care of her moment of stupidity. He didn't judge her for it, or he wouldn't have done the things he did to help her with it. She was grateful for all of it; he could have left her to die in the barn. Her fingers trembled as she laid them across his tight jaw line; stretching on her tiptoes to brush her soft lips against his.

            "Thank you for everything Daryl. I appreciate it." Beth whispered against his lips, shocked he didn't jerk away from the touch.  She felt his smirk against her lips; the rumble deep in his chest, words tumbling from his mouth.

            "Welcome. Made your Daddy a promise, intend to keep it. Go find you some clothes; I'll get the bath going. Now git." He playfully smacked her on the ass; breaking the moment as she feigned hurt. He watched as Beth sashayed away, rubbing her ass as she complained about him not being lovable. He could still hear her going on after she opened the door to the daughter's bedroom on the other side of the den.

* * *

 

            Shaking his head with a grin on his face, Daryl flipped on the light to the master bathroom. The water ran rusty for a few minutes; he watched it run as his brain tried to pick apart what had just transpired in the dining room. He damn sure though the girl was flirting with him; what was her deal having her lips that close to his? Sure he'd been kissed by girls and women alike for different reasons in his life, but this was a complete surprise. He could have took the dominant role and kissed her; but that would just create a whole new set of problems. He wasn't sure he could handle the rejection from her without going nuclear. He'd held his breath until he spoke; he needed that last ounce of self control.

            The tub was more than full; Daryl punched the button on the side of the tub, the jets were surprisingly quiet for the bathroom. He grabbed some clean clothes out of the man's closet; the farmer looked to be about the same size as Daryl, clean clothes sounded nice compared to what he had been living in. Turning out of the closet, he found Beth sitting on the toilet seat unlacing her boots.

            "You feeling ok? I was thinking you could have this bedroom with the private bath. I don't need that much privacy you know? Or this fancy tub. You're the one who needs the nice things like that." Daryl sided past her; heading for the opposite end of the house.

            Beth watched Daryl leave out of the corner of her eye as she unlaced her boots. Something in the air between them had changed; Beth couldn't quite put her finger on it. Dumping her dirty clothes on the floor, she started the water in the shower to wash off the bulk of the dirt. Running the coconut scented shampoo through her hair, Beth felt like she was in heaven. Noticing the water running clear off her weary body, she decided it was time to soak in that luxurious tub. The hot water stung her skin as Beth's body sunk into the deep tub, the water almost overflowing onto the floor. Surrounded by the water; Beth curled into herself. Warm, safe, quiet her thoughts wandered back to the dining room. Daryl hadn't pulled away from the split second kiss and she didn't know if she should pursue it or leave it alone. Daryl had wrecked the moment with a statement that shot through her heart; he'd made her Daddy a promise he wasn't going to break. She knew it was a promise to take care of her and protect her, what else would he promise to her Daddy?

            Beth pulled the plug on the tub; watching the water drain out while she towel dried her hair. Having clean clothes against her skin felt amazing; the daughter's clothes were maybe a half size too big, but comfort was the key when sleeping. Having made up her mind that she was going to talk to Daryl, Beth stepped out into the hallway heading for the kitchen. At the other end of the house through the kitchen, Daryl had left the bathroom going for a glass of water in the kitchen.

            Their eyes met across the kitchen, Daryl stood stock still in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Beth instinctively crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up in the sheer off white nightgown. Her wet hair left trails down the front; her nipples straining against the wet material. Daryl couldn't help but stare; Beth wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a grown woman standing in front of him in a lacy nightgown and panties. He swallowed a couple of times before hitching the towel tighter around his waist; retreating to the bedroom.

            The way she had looked at him across the house made him want her even more; it wasn't pity, it was something different that he couldn't' put his finger on. For God's sakes he was only a man, but that woman was going to be the death of him before anything else. Daryl threw the towel over the back of the rocking chair in the room to dry before he crawled into the bed. The sheets were cool against his bare skin; but not cool enough to keep him from quenching the fire burning in his soul. Beth's face swam into his vision with the orgasm crashing through him. Gasping for breath Daryl reached for the towel to clean up his mess. He couldn't tell her about this, couldn't tell her how she affected him. It would change everything, that change could be dangerous.

            Beth had never seen Daryl without a shirt on; much less in nothing but a towel. That was her secret fantasy; to have her man come fresh from the shower, take her to bed and make love to her. But who was she kidding? She was untouched, and to ask Daryl to completely make her a woman would be asking for it to snow in July-- impossible. She had heard he had scars from Merle, but she didn't expect the tattoo of a name on his chest. The spell was broken when Daryl grabbed the towel tighter and high tailed it for his bedroom. But the way his deep blue eyes burned as he looked at her made Beth shiver. Beth wanted to know what the tattoo on his chest said; no one ever got a tattoo that didn't mean something to them somehow. Crawling into the big bed alone; the memory of Daryl's eyes on her stayed with Beth until she fell asleep. She had to figure out what was behind those eyes; if it was the last thing she did, no matter the price. 


	5. Chapter 5

                He watched her as she bent down on her knees picking the red ripe strawberries out of the patch that had overgrown into the driveway. Her clean hair shimmered in the sun; he never knew how blonde her hair really was, ever since the prison it was a dingy blonde brown. Every so often the berry in her hand wouldn't make it into the bucket at her hip, her fingers popping the fruit into her mouth. The look of bliss on her face made him smile; this was one of his better choices as of late.  Later in the day he planned on taking her back to the blackberry brush he found early in the morning hours yesterday, after bagging the deer he had hung in the garage and was currently quartering out.

            Daryl knew they wouldn't be staying here long; as soon as she healed to his satisfaction or the food was gone, they would be moving onto somewhere else. That was only if a herd or something else didn't uproot them, everyday in paradise was a gamble he was willing to play for her. The events of the first night seemed past them; she didn't question him, he didn't push anything farther. He'd be damned if he was ever going to tell her that she was his masturbatory fantasy that night. He'd rather die than tell her that. There were just some things a man kept to himself, he was sure if she was having fantasies about him she wouldn't dare tell him. Not that he thought she had feelings for him like that, he was sure she looked at him as if he was a brother, a friend, an ally. He snorted as the thoughts got to a place he didn't feel comfortable being; cutting down the backstrap of the deer, dropping it on the plate he'd set on top of the deep freeze. Right now the most important thing was keeping her safe, anything else was secondary.

* * *

 

            Beth reveled in the sweetness of the strawberries she picked out of the patch. After picking off the dead berries and limbs, she found that there were more than plenty of berries that were still good. Back on the farm; Beth and her mother would pick the strawberry patch clean once a week, making jams and pies for the family as well to sell at the church bake sale. With the bucket starting to fill, she planned on making one of her mother's pies for dinner, providing the kitchen had everything she needed. Beth took the basket into the kitchen, passing by Daryl processing the deer in the garage.

            Picking through the cabinets, Beth's hands were on autopilot gathering the items needed to make pie. Her photographic memory played back the image of Daryl in the towel with the tattoo on his chest from the first night at the house. She knew it had to be a name, knew it had meant something to him. She had woken up that morning twisted in the sheets, a fine dew of sweat on her skin as she struggled to regulate her breathing. Why in the world was she having sexual dreams about Daryl Dixon? Sure, he was a man, she was a woman. But he would never think about her that way would he? Seeing him that night looking like her go-to fantasy was a shock to Beth's hormones. He would never think of having sex with her; and if he did he would never let her know that he did. It just wasn't his way. He was sworn to protect her, but just how far would that protection go?

            "Get ahold of yourself Bethy! He doesn't see you like that, and the only reason you see him like that is because you have a hero complex for him! He'd never feel like that towards you!" Beth scolded herself, washing and cutting the berries into a bowl. Seconds later, a tanned hand reached into the bowl grasping out a handful of berries. Beth's face flushed red as she set her eyes upon the man himself leaning against the island behind her.

            "Who's never gonna feel like what towards you girl? Ain't no one 'round but me and you. You got a mouse in your pocket or something?" Daryl couldn't keep the snicker out of his voice as he reached around her; his chest within inches of hers, his keen sense of smell catching the faint scent of coconut in her hair. His fingers grazed the bowl of berries once more, picking a few out. He sucked the berries through his fingers right in front of her, grinning at Beth's face deepening in the shade of red.

            "You stay out of my berries Daryl Dixon, or there won't be any for supper! And yes I have a mouse in my pocket for your information!" She was practically yelling at him; the embarrassment making her voice high pitched.

            "Oh yeah? Can I see it?" The shit eating grin on his face infuriated her even more; Beth's hand swung up, the spoon connecting with his arm. His eyes connected with hers, the hurt in them blatantly apparent on both sides. Her anger turned to shock, then sorrow. It was then that Daryl shook his head, "Sweetheart, you only get once and that's it." turning to head back to the garage. He heard the spoon clatter to the floor as the utility room door closed behind him.

            Beth sunk down to the kitchen floor; tears welling in her eyes. She'd forgotten about Daryl being abused by his father; in her anger and embarrassment she'd lashed out at him. The hurt in his eyes broke her heart; she never meant to hurt him. Every step forward was now erased, all that trust gone, and she didn't know what to do. Had he heard her thinking out loud? Of course he had, nothing ever got past Daryl. Beth wiped her nose on the kitchen towel next to the stove, pulling herself off the kitchen floor. Daryl had left the deer backstrap on the island, apparently that was supposed to be dinner tonight. Beth walked past it; heading out the utility room door, her heart was searching for Daryl.

* * *

 

            The anger seethed in him; how dare she raise a hand to him? He knew he had pushed her too far with the asking to see the mouse bit. He'd never thought she would lash out at him. He hadn't heard the entire bit of her admonishing herself, just the bit about some man not feeling some way towards her. While he didn't think she was talking about him; he couldn't help but hoping so. He couldn't fault her for not knowing about his abuse; that was something he kept close to his chest. His hands shook as a guttural sound erupted from his throat, the knife flitting through the tightly packed garage to embed in the wall near the mudroom door.

            Had his aim been anywhere off, he would have killed her.

            Beth couldn't move. Her eyes were transfixed on the knife in the wall; mere inches from her head. The tremble started in her legs, moving through her body in waves, breath hiccupping out of her chest. The look in her eyes was pure terror; he was supposed to protect her not kill her! Beth couldn't even look at Daryl; she turned around running back in the house, doors slamming behind her.

            "Fuck." Daryl pulled his knife out of the wall, sliding it back into the sheath on his hip. She wouldn't be able to hide from him; he had a good idea of where she was hiding. Seeing the backstrap left on the island, Daryl seasoned it and threw it in the oven. No point in wasting good dinner. She needed time to herself before he went to her; he busied himself in the kitchen making dinner. Beth needed to eat to help the wound heal. He couldn't get the intense look of fear on her face out of his mind, he'd never intentionally hurt her. Daryl had beaten the hell out of Randall to protect her and every other woman at the farm, which was something different than this. He couldn't inflict harm on another human being without damn good reason.

            Daryl ambled over to the bathroom door in the master bedroom; sitting down on the floor, leaning against the door frame. Sighing deep, he fought to find the words he needed to make it right. He knew she was sitting on the floor on the other side of the door, he saw the light blocked out when he walked up. Now was just as good a time as ever, if he didn't say it now he never was going to.

            "Beth I know you're there on the other side of this door. And I know you're scared as hell of me right now, and I don't blame you. But you gotta know I would never do anything to hurt you. That ain't how I am. I know I done some real fucked up shit since you've known me, but you got to know I did it to protect you and everyone else. I'm sorry for picking on you in the kitchen. I should've just left it alone. I didn't know you were there when I threw the knife; I was so damned mad at myself. If you don't want to talk to me right now, I understand.  But know I'll be here for you when you're ready." Daryl laid his hand against the door, the simple gesture making him feel better.

            Beth heard his quiet footsteps on the hardwood outside the bathroom door. She knew he would come looking for her sooner than later, he would never give up on her. His voice was barely audible through the door, Beth had to slow her breathing and concentrate to hear him. The words that left him sang to Beth's heart, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Her fingers reached out to touch the door; the grain rough like his leather vest. He still didn't answer the questions she had; but she knew he cared about her enough to come apologize. That was a start, it was better than nothing.

* * *

 

            Daryl ate dinner in silence; Beth still hadn't came out of the bathroom, and he wasn't about to make her come out. Daryl took off for his nightly round of the property, finding a lone walker in the corral near the stable. The threat was still there but minimal, he still drew the curtains and locked the doors for the night. The dead bastards would find a way in if they really wanted to, but the curtains and locked doors would hold them off long enough for Daryl to make somewhat of an escape or a stand.

            Daryl ran a hand through his wet hair; it was longer than he liked it to be, but he had never thought to ask someone to trim it for him. Maybe tomorrow if Beth looked like she was up to it he would ask her. Arm tucked under his pillow; sheets pulled up to his chest, Daryl thought about where they would go next if things went to shit. He had family up north that he hoped would take him and Beth in, that is if he was still on good terms with them. It had been almost three years now since he had seen or had any contact with them. It was worth a shot, especially with winter not so far away. They could wait out the winter here with the fireplace if the electricity finally shit out. It never hurt to have a backup plan though.         

            He felt the blankets move; his head snapping to the right to see Beth crawling up on the bed in nothing but a man's white t-shirt. He was about to say something when her fingers pressed upon his lips, shutting him up. She pressed the curve of her ass up against his hip, laying her head in the crook of his bicep and elbow. Beth pulled the blanket back over the both of them sighing softly. Daryl didn't dare breathe, didn't dare move.

            Morning light filtered through the curtains, waking Daryl from a deep sleep. He reached across the bed to just keep reaching on. Beth wasn't there, he wondered if she ever was there or he was just imagining it? Either way his body had thoughts that one way or another she had been there. Daryl grumbled before pulling on his jeans, he had better things to do than rub one out.  


	6. Chapter 6

            The rains started turning colder; winter always came sooner the farther north you went. Beth pulled the hoodie over her head; walking out to pick the last of the garden and the last of the strawberries before the freeze came. She was glad for the rubber boots she found in the garage; the ground was muddy and cold. Daryl was out in the back forty of the property, stalking for one last deer for the winter. They still had plenty of food to get them by for a few months, as long as the snows held off a bit longer. From what Beth guessed it was late November; she wasn't sure how long winter lasted, she'd never been north of Atlanta until the dead started walking.

            The sleeve of the hoodie rode up, exposing the dotted lines where staples once held her wrist together. Beth's lips touched the pulse line, kissing gently. Things between her and Daryl were good, they talked and sometimes they laughed. He taught her more about fighting with a knife, she kept him fed and his clothes patched. After the incident in the kitchen a few weeks ago, Beth started noticing Daryl more. Little things like when he smiled his eyes brightened, he laughed more, he talked about things in his life as long as she talked about things from hers.

            Bit by bit he was letting her in, and he probably wasn't even aware of it. She knew with each little step forward there was always another waiting. Beth was fully aware that her feelings for him had changed that day in the kitchen, including the one way discussion through the bathroom door. She'd spent a good bit of the day sitting in the big bathtub sorting through the mess of feelings warring inside of her. When she thought that she had them mostly figured out; at least the part concerning Daryl, she'd waited until she was sure he was in the half conscious state before venturing into his bedroom. She wasn't afraid of him, but it still took courage to still her hands, quiet her breath putting one foot in front of the other.

            His eyes trained on her with the slow pulling of the blanket. Surprise and confusion filled his eyes in the dim glow of the alarm clock. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something as Beth kneeled next to him on the bed. She knew that white t-shirt wasn't the sexiest thing she could have worn to his bed; but to him she didn't think it mattered if it was white lace or white cotton. Her fingers touched his lips; quieting the words for another time. Her purpose of why she had gone to him had changed from the time she had left her room until she had reached his. Beth laid her head in the crook of his elbow, siding her backside up against his hipbone. She could hear his heartbeat, the strength lulling her to sleep. Beth had woken up before him that morning; which was a rare occurrence of itself. What had shocked her in the early morning light was that he had his arm around her; holding her against his chest. Soft words escaped his lips, words she wasn't entirely sure were meant for her.

            As much as she didn't want to leave the warmth of his body; Beth knew once Daryl fully came awake and aware his reaction wasn't predictable. She had gotten a good look at the tattoo on his chest, it was a feminine name. There was a name on his right forearm in red she had never noticed either, she never had time like this before to study him. The name was masculine, the color the same as blood. Who was the woman tattooed on his chest, much less the male name in blood? Her curiosity cranked up two notches from that morning encounter. He hadn't said a thing to her that day about her coming to his bed; she wondered if he thought she was real or just a dream. Later that day she found a dozen mixed color fresh roses in a vase on the kitchen island, the captivating scent drawing her in. The small sweet gesture turned the tide in her heart, it was then, drunk on the scent of a beautiful red rose, that she knew she loved Daryl Dixon. The hard part would be making those feelings known to him, without making him run for the hills.

* * *

 

            Daryl knew the winter was coming; and it would be a bitter cold. He'd been up north before, working through blizzards on the rigs. He knew how to deal with the cold; it was Beth he was worried about. She needed to put a bit more weight on to survive the cold if they had to run; he'd seen her start filling out the clothes that were once a bit too big for her. He liked the curves starting to bloom on her hips, he couldn't count her ribs anymore and her stomach wasn't so flat. She was gorgeous; he desired her more and more with every passing day.

            Daryl hauled the deer behind him on the travois, a five gallon bucket of blackberries hung off one pole. This would be the last of the berries until spring; he knew how much she loved the fruits and veggies they were lucky to discover on the property. In the back of the property Daryl had run into a handful of walkers that were tracking the deer he had shot. He'd snuck up on one of them, his blade finding purchase in the back of the skull. Sitting up in his makeshift tree stand, Daryl had shot two down that were stuck in the clay-like mud. The fourth had gotten the furthest compared to the others on the scent of the deer. Daryl had put an arrow through the eye socket within moments of the poxy bastard kneeling down to bite into his deer. Like hell he'd let that happen again.

            Looping around the south side of the house; Daryl checked the rose bushes. He'd been lucky to find an assortment of the colors for Beth a few weeks ago. It was his way of trying to apologize to her. Daryl remembered the last time he brought a woman flowers, his heart sinking in his chest like a stone thrown into a river. The few roses that were left had already begun to wilt, the ground littered with their dying petals.

            Beth had dinner set out on the small table in the kitchen. Like a choreographed ballet Daryl washed his hands in the kitchen sink as she finished putting the last of dinner on the table. Off to the side on the island sat one of Hershel's medical books that Daryl had snagged from the prison for her, a pink post it note serving for a bookmark.

            Beth had broken down in tears the night Daryl had sat on the sofa in the den with her, unpacking the bag full of things he had scavenged from the prison that now belonged to her. Her eyes filled with amazement, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, watching intently as he pulled each item out of the bag, setting it between them on the sofa. Beth had crawled up in his lap, kissing him soundly on the lips, thanking him for bringing a part of her family back to her. He'd caught her bottom lip between his teeth on instinct; a throaty moan escaped her lips. That one sound had almost pushed him over the brink of taking her right there on the plush carpet of the den floor. He didn't know he had that much self control in him as he did that night, carefully choosing his words to quell hormones but not break hearts.

            "Sweetheart as much as I'd like to take you to bed and love you till the sun come up, I don't think you're ready for that. Don't think we're at that point in our relationship yet." He murmured against her soft, pink lips.

            Beth nodded, "I know. But someday I'm going to hold you to those words." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, picking up the stack of books and taking them to her bedroom.

* * *

 

            He knew Beth had been reading the medical books to educate herself on caring for wounds. She was all he had in the instance he was injured. She knew it, he knew it; and with the weather turning colder he didn't mind her staying in the house to read. In the house she kept the shotgun near; just in case something decided to be stupid and breech the house.

            Beth set the last of dinner on the table; Daryl passed by her, his fingers brushing against her arm. Beth turned those big blue eyes on him, Daryl involuntarily shivered. The looks she had been giving him since the night he presented her with the books were getting more and more frequent, the meaning behind those looks shooting straight for his heart. Daryl beelined for the garage; grabbing the bucket of berries off the deep freeze, bringing them in to set in the kitchen sink.

            Beth was sitting at the table waiting for Daryl; her slender fingers resting in her lap, head bent and eyes closed as she prayed. He didn't know if she did it out of habit, or if she still hung onto her faith in this hell they lived in. Either way it was something he loved about her, that she was able to hold onto her humanity in hell.

            Her head came up slowly; gaze falling on his face, a small smile crossing her lips. "You look like a drowned squirrel and your face looks like you got into a fight with a pissed off cat." Beth's voice held a laugh he knew she wouldn't let out until he said something smart ass in return.  

            Daryl sunk down into the chair opposite of her, digging into the dish of green beans in front of him. "Yeah well the rains are getting worse tonight. I was out in the back forty getting the deer in the garage. Had to take out a couple of walkers to keep the deer, no big deal. Damn blackberry brush and me got into it. Was trying to get the last of the berries before the cold killed them."

            Beth nodded, chewing thoughtfully on the liver in front of her; they never let any part of the deer go to waste, Daryl was skillful when processing a deer out.

            "I found something digging through the daughter's closets; think you might be interested in it. I'll show you after dinner. Could be useful to us in the long run if we have to leave here."

            "Beth you know eventually we have to leave here. As much as we both love this place, it's never going to be completely safe for long term. We stayed for you to heal. I wanted to leave after that, but we didn't. Might not bode well us staying so long in one place again. We ain't never gonna find the others being spread three ways to the wind. It's just you and me from here on out." The gruffness had returned to Daryl's voice, making Beth flinch.

            He was right when he said it was just them from here on out; the chances of anyone locating each other was slim to none. They had all ran in different directions when the Governor had attacked; hoping they would find safety somewhere else. Beth had made her peace with not seeing Maggie any more, she knew if Maggie and Glenn were together they were safe.

            Daryl dried the dishes Beth washed from supper. It was getting to be their routine; almost everything they did now had fallen into a routine. It felt like they had been dancing this dance for years; whereas in reality it had only been a month and a couple weeks. It felt like so much longer, being a comfortable routine. Whatever this was he had with Beth would be the closest Daryl would ever get to a marriage, and he was strangely ok with that.

            "I should get those cuts on your face cleaned up, why don't you take a shower and I'll get supplies out of my bathroom. Last thing we need is you getting an infection." Daryl grumbled at Beth telling him what he needed to do, but she was right. An infection would be a bad thing. Besides, he never had anything against a hot shower when the temps dropped.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Towel wrapped around her drying hair; Beth's laid eyes upon a sight she never thought she would see- Daryl sitting on the hardwood floor of her bedroom; staring into the flames of the gas fireplace. He didn't even turn his head as she walked silently towards him, supplies to take care of his face in her hands.

"Furnace's shot. Went and flipped the breaker, checked the pilot light, nada. Only heat we're gonna get in this place is from this right here. It's gonna be nice and warm here in your room tonight." Daryl had his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees. He was protecting something, what Beth had no idea. But he didn't need to protect himself from her, she would never hurt him. His damp hair was sticking out in every direction; since Beth had cut it he looked so much younger.

Beth sighed sitting down next to Daryl, watching the flames lick at the cool, moist air of the bedroom. "Where are you? You're not here with me Daryl." It was true, when she reached out to lay her fingers on his bicep, he didn't even flinch like he usually would do at human contact. Things were changing within him; to a degree neither of them was aware.

He laid his head in the crook of his elbow, the emotion in his eyes breaking Beth's heart. Tears welled in his deep blue eyes, but he was too stoic to let them fall. Daryl took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he answered her. His heart and his mind were a thousand other places than sitting next to a woman who he was sure loved him in a house in Kentucky with freezing rain falling outside.

"Can't explain it. Don't know how to put it into words." The words sounded so final coming out of him; as if it was the last words he would ever say.

Beth untied the towel, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. "Well let's get your face cleaned up and then we can talk ok? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you until we get this figured out ok? You can't be the hero all the time Daryl, it will just kill you that much sooner."

Beth pulled Daryl's hands apart; his arms fell to his sides as the backs of his legs rested on the warmed hardwood. Beth crawled up into his lap, straddling his waist so she could get a better look at his face. Daryl stared at the flames as Beth cleaned and cared for his face. The firelight glowed against his skin, warming them both from the chill.

Beth realized that Daryl wasn't looking at her, even though she was face to face with him. Her fingers rested against his cheek, the shiver shaking them both. "You OK now, or do we still need to talk?" Not getting any answer; she took his face in both hands, capturing his lips with hers. Within seconds she felt hot tears running between her fingers, the dam broken.

Beth snaked her tongue past his lips, finding he tasted like mint and berries. He didn't fight her on the kiss, except to lay back against the floor. Her body was molded against his, hard planes matched to soft curves. He palmed the back of her head, his hands twining in her hair. Daryl kissed her tentatively, almost as if he was afraid she wasn't there. That care, that tenderness, from someone so rugged made the heat pool in pit of her pelvis.

Daryl grunted underneath her; his hips pushing against hers. There was no denying his want for her, but he couldn't give into his primal urges until he knew where they stood. Breaking the contact, Daryl gently rolled Beth underneath him before pushing up off the floor.

The hurt in her eyes went straight for his gut, hitting like an avalanche; cold, heavy and painful.

"Sweetheart, it ain't you. It's me." Daryl carefully backed away, backs of his knees hitting her bed as he collapsed back onto it.

Beth climbed up to lay next to him; she needed inside his head, needed to know where she stood with him. "Please try and put it to words. Or I'll never be able to understand and help you." Her eyes flickered over the tattoo on his chest as his hand came up to cover it.

"I left Georgia to get a better job. Went north to South Dakota working on the oil rigs. Wanted a better life for myself than what Merle had. Knew if I stayed it'd be jail for fighting for sure. Went to this hole in the wall bar one night. Saw some asshole harassing this gal who was just trying to have a quiet beer. I stepped in and made him go away. Next I know three months later, I'm the only white guy standing in the creek with water up to my knees getting the blessings of marriage from the tribal chief. Surrounded by her family and friends on the Sioux reservation. I loved that woman with a white hot passion I knew nothing about. She taught me how to love. One day she wakes up looks at me and says 'Mihinga, there's a hoksicala coming with the spring rains.' was supposed to be a boy. She never got the chance to give birth to him. They died in a car accident in freezing rain like this. Got her name tattooed over my heart and our son tattooed on my arm. She's the only woman I ever loved until now."

Beth's face swam into Daryl 's vision, her fingers trembling as he intertwined them with his. He hadn't meant to bring up Sarah and John with her. They were part of his past he kept to himself, it had been almost five years since they were lost. But the wound was always fresh for him, he'd loved that woman with every part of him. Merle always said that Daryl had went a little crazy after Sarah's death; all Daryl remembered was ending up in Georgia out in the woods.

Beth had never thought that this tough man laying in bed with her would break down like this. She would have never guessed he was married, much less had a baby on the way. Daryl would have been an amazing father and partner for his wife. The words he spoke at a whisper haunted her; 'She's the only woman I ever loved til now.'

Beth's heart flopped in her chest; was he really telling her he loved her? Was he capable of emotions like that after all that had happened to him? Daryl's eyes searched hers for recognition; this was his make or break moment.

Her answer came in a way he least expected. Beth threw a leg over his hips; the heat of her radiating over his groin, making it hard for his mind to combat what his body was hellbent to put to action. His eyes transfixed on her half lidded eyes, her fingers slid the thin straps of the nightgown down her slender arms slowly.

Beth closed her eyes; she couldn't find the courage to hold his gaze that held nothing but love and respect for her. Her head dropped to her shoulder, finding his fingers gently bringing the straps back over her shoulders. The emotions conveyed in that one gesture brought tears to Beth's eyes.

Daryl's quiet voice sounded in her ears, bringing her back around to the present. She could feel him throbbing underneath her, the desire clearly evident. Why was he stopping something they both wanted?

"Sweetheart, I know your mind wants to do this, but your heart ain't in it yet. I don't want to hurt you, cause I gather you ain't never had a man touch you before. I don't want to be the one to take your heart and break it as much as I care about you. There's better men than me out there, closer to your age. I could just about be your Daddy in another life. Please baby girl just think it over and be sure it's what you want. When I know you're sure, when I can feel it in you, then you can have my heart. Promise you that."

Daryl carefully set Beth on the bed, rough fingers caressed her cheek before a kiss took their place. "Sleep on it sweetheart. I ain't going nowhere fast."

* * *

She heard his words, heard his footsteps disappear through the house. Thoughts flooded her heart and mind as she flopped back on the bed. The last woman to ever get this close to him had been his wife. What had she done to get so close to him so quickly? They had been holed up in this house almost two months dancing this dance. It was clear to her that he loved her, even with him not directly saying it. His glances, the way he touched her, talked to her and the way he treated her told the story for him.

Beth laid in bed, her fingers absently brushing across her breast, thinking it all over. She knew she was in love with him, she figured it out weeks ago. But she wasn't entirely sure how to go about cluing him in. Apparently kissing and touching was a start, but sex was off the table. She didn't give a damn he was older than her, she couldn't see giving herself to anyone but him. How could she make him feel that she wanted to make love with him, with everything in her?

Beth's insides quivered at the thought of his hands on her, rough but gentle. What she felt pressing against her when she straddled him on the bed, and wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. This was a man, this was Daryl wanting her, not Jimmy fumbling through what he thought he wanted. Beth knew the mechanics of sex, she'd been to sex ed in high school. She'd heard the girls talking in the showers and the bathrooms at school about their weekend activities with their latest man in erotic detail. She had even read some of the "porn for housewives" books Patricia had brought to the farm with her. Beth definitely knew how to touch herself to bring herself to release, she had done that plenty of over the years. But as far as putting knowledge to practice, that's was where she came up zero.

Beth huffed getting up off the bed, heading for the bathroom to brush her now dry hair out straight. She tied it up in a ponytail, that was how she kept her hair at night when going to bed.

* * *

Daryl knew she wasn't ready to give that part of herself away. He could see it in her face when she shied away from him. Beth's mind was set on him making her a woman, but her heart wasn't. He'd had no qualms about making love to her, had her heart been in it. He didn't want her doing it out of pity for the past he shared with her. He wanted her to do it because she loved him, without question. He'd gave his heart to Sarah along with his virginity because the woman was an ocean to his flames. She knew what he needed to heal, and wasn't shy about showing him the better things in life with what little she had. That desire to heal not only himself but Beth as well drove his desire for Beth.

Daryl rolled over onto his left side, seeing Beth standing at the side of his bed, her blue eyes glowing in the light from the clock. The chill in his room making goosebumps form along her bare skin. He blinked a few times, not sure if she was really there and wondering how she had snuck past him. Beth crawled up onto the bed just as she had that first night she came to his bed.

Instead of laying against his hip, she sat next to him on the bed. Her hand ghosted over him through the sheet, a groan rolled off his tongue. That small knowing smile crossed her lips as she ran her nails over him once more. His back arched slightly, sucking a tight breath through his teeth. The want in her eyes said it all for him, she'd spent a good couple of hours (while he tossed and turned) doing what he had asked of her.

"I love you Daryl."

His heart skipped a beat; laying there stunned for a moment, swallowing hard. Had his ears decided to play a trick on him? He didn't know, but he needed her to clarify.

"Did you just say what I think you did? Honey, don't say it if you don't mean it." Daryl stammered; he was still in shock over the whole scene unfolding in front of him.

Beth lay down next to Daryl; his arm coming easily around her, pulling her close. He could feel her heart thundering in her chest, her eyes bright and round, her skin felt electric under his fingertips.

Beth's eyes met Daryl's in the darkness; she had never been as sure of something in her life as she was now. She pressed her lips to his, her tongue teasing his own. A soft moan was lost within the growl deep in Daryl's throat. Daryl pulled her on top of him; giving her complete control of what was about to happen. He wanted it at her pace, wanted her to be comfortable. As much as he hated giving up control, she was the only other woman he would let possess him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Dear Readers,
> 
> So you know what's going to happen next... Do you want me to write the scene or would you rather let your own imagination wander? I really would love to see your votes on it! I figure after almost two months of living at the farm with the tension and emotions between them it was time for the bomb to explode. Thank you all for your awesome reviews and sticking with me through the story. I do have the last chapter wrote already, it's just a point now of getting there.


	8. Chapter 8

He felt her shiver against him; his room was cold compared to hers and the filmy nightgown wasn’t offering her much in the warmth category. He wasn't about to let temperature of a room kill what was going on; it had to be comfortable, it had to be just right. Daryl didn't want her first time feeling cheap and emotionless. The nightgown hugged every bit of her, leaving very little to his imagination.

            Daryl sat up carefully; wrapping Beth in his arms, his lips found a soft spot on her neck. Her scent was intoxicating; he could get drunk on her before he ever knew what was going on. He ran soft kisses along her neck, his whiskers rasping against her delicate skin. The soft moan that left Beth's lips made him chuckle against her neck, low and evil in his chest.

            "Sweetheart, if we're gonna do this we're going to your room. It's warmer and a bigger bed." Beth nodded, struggling for breath from the tenderness on her neck. Daryl shifted them to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Beth wrapped her legs around his torso, her cheek lying in the hollow of his shoulder. He could feel her breath along his neck as he walked with her in his arms. She wasn't heavy in the least, she was real, and this was very real.

            The change in temperature between his room and hers brought a moan of relief from Beth as Daryl laid her on the bed. His eyes took in the sight before him, her hair fanned out over the bed, her eyes glazed over with passion, her chest rising and falling with each breath. He imagined he looked about the same when Sarah laid eyes on him beside the creek under the moon that night so long ago. Daryl knew he would have to take that same amount of care with Beth that Sarah did with him, her heart was a fragile thing at the moment.

            "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" Beth's voice quiet in the room, Daryl shook off the moment of lost in memory.

            "Naw darlin' ain't nothing wrong. You're just so damned beautiful. I don't deserve this, don't deserve you."

            Beth crooked her finger at him, inviting Daryl onto the bed with her. He laid down next to her, his hand falling naturally onto her hip. Beth's fingertips traced the circular scar around his eye, his eyes closing at the soft touch on his scarred skin.

            "I decide who I give my heart to Daryl, not you. I trust you, love you and know you'll take care of my heart. It's you, and you deserve so much more than I have to give you."

            "You gave me so much these last few months. And I done my best to do right by you. I feel like I owe you."

            Beth's face scrunched up in a questioning look, "Daryl you don't owe me a damn thing. You're the reason God made me, and I'm gonna love you anyways." With that statement out in the open; Beth crushed her lips to his, shutting him up before he could say anything else. She straddled him once more, reveling in the feel of the very essence of him straining against the fabric of his shorts to get closer to the slick core hidden beneath lace panties. Beth loved having this control over him; even more that he let her run the show. For him to give her control was something in this relationship they had, he was a man who had to be in control, especially with his past.

            Daryl laid back; keeping his hands on her hips, waiting to see what she had up her sleeve. He could tell her thoughts were running wild; knew she had never done something like this, but he also had faith that she would let instinct guide her in what she wanted to do. Beth's fingertips ran lightly over his forearms and hands; her gaze holding his as those delicate fingers grasped the hem of the nightgown; pulling it over her head. Her hair came untied, the golden waves falling over her firm breasts, the ends tickling her pale pink nipples. A small secret smile crossed her lips, she felt Daryl's cock twitch under her. Knowing that he wanted her, feeling his want of her, directed her onward.

            Beth leaned over, her nipples grazing Daryl's mouth. She could feel the heat from his lips; his fingers trailed slowly up her back, the warm roughness cupping a breast in each hand. Man's instinct taking over; Daryl pulled one of her pale pink nipples into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth before soothing the tender flesh with his tongue. Beth's whole body quivered at the slow motions, Daryl smiled to himself; there was so much more for her to feel, and he planned to show her the world. He felt Beth's hands dig into his hair, pulling his head up as she sat back into his lap.

            Beth struggled to breathe; her body positively hummed to the point she thought she was going to explode. "Tell me there's more than just this."

            "There's so much more than this. We could be doing this all night and still not be done." Daryl 's voice was husky and deep, his body wanted more of the woman in his lap.

            Her eyes shined like diamonds in the firelight; Beth laid the palms of both hands flat on his chest, pushing him back against the pillows. Beth nipped at his earlobe, her nipples brushed his chest. Daryl wrapped his arms around her small frame, running his fingertips down over her spine. Beth sighed, her lips following down his neck and chest. Daryl flinched when her lips grazed the largest scar, the one over his heart.

            Beth felt him flinch against her, she knew why. He was ashamed of the scars that littered his body. She didn't care about the,  she loved him anyway. Beth kissed the scar in question; her fingers hooking into the waist band of his shorts, pulling them slowly down his thighs.

            A soft squeak of surprise left her mouth when she came up close and personal with Daryl's cock. She had somewhat of a clue but pictures never did justice to the real deal. Daryl was longer than she expected, as well as thick. However he figured that was going inside her was beyond her. She thought about pain, tearing and blood. Her fingers trembled as she wrapped them around it. Her fingers didn't even touch!

            Daryl's hips jutted forward, her hand inadvertently stroking him. Beth looked up at Daryl, his eyes glazed over as a moan escaped his lips. She took this as a clue to something he liked, slowly stroking her hand up and down his shaft.

            "How long has it been since a woman touched you like this?" A sultry voice Beth didn't recognize as her own asked.

            Daryl gaped at her for a minute; the voice riled him up more. "Too long. My wife was the last time. Almost six years ago."

            Beth laid down between his legs, nuzzling the inside of his thigh. She felt his cock twitch in her hand, if her nose there created that kind of reaction then she knew there was another thing that would work even better.

            Beth ran the flat of her tongue up Daryl's shaft, his sharp intake of air stoking her courage. Her mouth found purpose over the velvety soft head of his cock, gentle pressure of her tongue alternating with stroking of her hand. She felt his hands in her hair, moans and hums escaping his chest.

            Daryl could feel his balls getting tight. If he didn't stop her now he was going to blow in her mouth, and it would all be over. For being a virgin, Beth damn sure read the signs and followed her instincts. He gently pulled on her hair; his cock falling from her mouth with a soft pop, and a look of curiosity on her face.

            "Was I doing something wrong?" she looked so innocent, he almost hated having to stop her sucking him off. She had been humming and moaning around his cock, if he was a betting man he would have bet she could've gotten off from just blowing him. God, the sounds she made turned him on even more.

            "Hell no baby girl, you're too damn good at that. It's just that I didn't want to come in your mouth. Some girls don't care for that."He ran his fingers through her hair, she was clearly thinking about what he just said.

            "How am I ever going to know if I like it then?" Her voice was matter of fact, Daryl's eyes bulged.

            I promise ya one of these days I'll let you finish me like that. But not tonight."

            "Show me more. Teach me. Touch me. Make me yours Daryl."

            He wasn't about to turn down a request like that. Laying her back, head on the pillows, he parted her lips with his tongue, twisting her tongue around his. Beth whimpered into his mouth, his fingers teasing her nipples before exploring farther south. He cupped her sex in his hand; the lacy panties were completely soaked, her juices slick against his hand.

            "God baby you're wet. Makes it hard for me to not take you now. But I want it to be better for you." Daryl scooted down the bed, pulling the panties down her legs and tossing them to the bedroom floor. Beth was naked in all her glory in this bed with him. Daryl took in the sight of her shaved, pink and glistening.

            Daryl shrugged her knees over his shoulders; her eyes were transfixed watching him. He ran the tip of his tongue up her slit;parting her folds, sucking the smooth pearl of nerves into his mouth. Beth's back arched like lighting struck her, his name a whisper on her lips.

            Daryl hummed that pearl sitting on his tongue. Beth gasped, her fingers tight in his hair. He pressed a finger into her, finding her wet, tight and hot. He groaned at the thought of being inside her, the tightness riding up into his gut. As much as he loved having her on his mouth, he wanted inside her more.

            Daryl crawled up her body, nuzzling her neck. Beth turned her head to meet his lips, tasting herself in a heated extended kiss. He couldn't help to growl, it turned him on to know she wasn't appalled with her own taste.

            Beth could feel his length against the inside of her thigh, heavy and hot. There was nothing more she wanted in this moment to become one entity with the man she loved lying next to her.

            "I'm sorry if I hurt you darlin', but I'm aching something terrible." Daryl lined soft kisses along her neck, laying his head in the crevasse between her breasts.

            "You're not gonna hurt me Daryl. You could never hurt me. I trust you, I love you."Daryl knew then she was in for the long haul. He rotated his hips, sinking into her inch by glorious inch. He fit easily into her, she was more than ready for him.

            "You OK?" He wanted to be sure she was still on board before he pressed on. Beth nodded, wrapping her legs around his back. Daryl thrusted slowly, savoring the feel of her around him.

            Beth felt like she was floating, it felt so right now being wrapped around Daryl. She'd never felt so loved, so secure. Her breath was coming in short gasps, the flutter in her stomach getting stronger. Her hips moved in time with Daryl's, the sounds of their lovemaking the only sound in the bedroom.

            Sensory overload, Beth dug her nails into his back; his name became a prayer in church. Daryl sped up his pace feeling her grip him in the throes of her orgasm. Biting his bottom lip, a primal growl boiling from his chest. Daryl couldn't hold back anymore; planting his seed deep within her, marking her as his.

            Beth's eyes were half closed, her fingers light on his back. He knew she was falling asleep, her breathing told him that much. Daryl rolled to his side, pulling her against him. This was where he wanted to be, he never wanted to leave this moment. This was heaven, his angel wrapped in his arms.

            Brushing her hair behind her ear, Daryl smiled to himself.

            "I love you Beth."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your reviews/bookmarks and stuff! Since I haven't posted for a few days, you get an extra long chapter. It's about 1200 words more than usual. I am also over on fanfiction.net co-writing a great Bethyl story called "Powerless" with the very awesome Miss Jerkiataryn. You can find it under her name there, it's turning out to be a really great story!
> 
> Also, I have a 10 page paper due in a week for class, so I won't commit to when the next update will be, so please keep checking back! I will let you in on a little secret....I already have the ending wrote for this story. It actually was the very first thing I wrote, and it's been an amazing ride how this story has turned out with having the end wrote first. It's actually been easier to write than how we all usually write with the end at the end. 
> 
> Please by all means keep reading, bookmarking, reviewing. It means so much to me! Thank you all so very much, you are awesome!

Beth washed the pickling off the carrots, dicing them into the Crockpot. With the heavy snow on the ground a good hearty stew would keep them full for a while. Daryl had been working on the machinery in the barns; he had plans for making the farm a long-term home. Which was fine with Beth; it reminded her of the home she had in Georgia, and it wouldn’t be a bad thing making a home with Daryl. Whatever this was she had with him would be the closest she would get to a marriage in the times they lived in now. Humming to herself, Beth cut the deer steak into cubes tossing it into the pot with the rest of the veggies. She set the knife down carefully as her stomach rolled, sweat dotting her forehead. Beth steadied herself against the counter; she hoped she wasn't getting sick; she didn't want Daryl worrying about her any more than he already was. Getting sick meant downtime, getting sick meant risking your life, neither of which Beth liked.

 Time had given them quiet moments to learn each other inside and out. Beth knew every scar, every wrinkle, and every nuance of his voice that was Daryl. Ever since the night she gave him her heart; Beth opened up so much more, finding there were parts of herself she didn't know existed that Daryl Dixon somehow found and touched. Beth picked up the knife; finished prepping the stew and setting the timer for the stew to cook. It should be ready by dinner in six hours. Beth grabbed another of her father's journals, curling up in the recliner in the den with her blanket. It was too damn cold to go outside; she knew Daryl would find his way in when he was ready.

* * *

 

Daryl turned the wrench on the shovel blade of the ancient tractor in front of him. Eventually he knew he would have to plow out the driveway if the snow kept falling the way it was especially if they needed to leave. The old Kaiser would get them out no problem, but Daryl wanted the comfort of the four wheel drive King Ranch three quarter ton Ford in the garage. Why the farmer and his wife didn't take that when they bailed was beyond him. It was a beautiful truck with all the creature comforts. This life they led now at the farm was real, even with the ever present threat of walkers, scavengers and weather, it was still better than living on the run on the road.

This last six weeks since the ice storm came through had been rough. The only way they kept the house warm was running the fireplace in the bedroom at night, shutting it off during the day. Most times Daryl would come in from outside to find Beth cuddled up in a blanket asleep. He'd pick her up and move her into their big bed, then realizing that she didn't need to be alone; he would sometimes curl around her and take a nap. Sometimes he would find her in the stable, shooting arrows at the hay bale target he set up in the alley for her. Beth had been going through the daughter’s bedroom (since Daryl had moved out of it into the master bedroom) and had found a woman’s compound bow in a hard case under the bed.

Daryl was impressed when the Diamond Infinite Edge shot clean. It had been well cared for; and as a pink camo right hand bow, it fit Beth’s small frame perfectly. After teaching Beth how to care for the bow, he took her out into the alley in the stable and taught her how to shoot it. At first Beth was still a bit nervous with him so close to her, moving and positioning her body to optimize the shot. Daryl had known exactly where her thoughts were, still in their bed from the night before.

He pulled Beth close, nipping at her earlobe. “Relax sweetheart, the hard part’s through. I ain’t going nowhere and ya got my heart. Now breathe out and let ‘er fly.”

Beth had taken his advice to heart, putting seven of ten arrows in the target, four within the bulls-eye. She’s taken to the bow easily, and her hand to hand combat knife skills had improved far beyond where they were at the prison. Daryl had worked with her daily; her body and mind were stronger than they had ever been since he knew her. One cold morning he’d walked in on her listening to music in the house, something he hadn’t heard in a long time past her singing. The music flowed like water; clear and fluid. But what rocked him to the core was Beth, her face almost transcendent as her toned body moved with a cat’s deadly grace.  In her hand was his spare knife, each strike was a killing blow. She had made killing beautiful, a dance of death. Daryl could feel himself almost tremble, as if he wasn’t supposed to witness something so intimate. Beth had never noticed he was there, and he never mentioned it to her.  He wasn’t near as worried about her now, he knew she was lethal. Beth had become strong, a warrior even, but under it all she was still tender.

* * *

 

Beth stirred the Crockpot, the stew making her mouth water. The day was starting to turn to night; she walked through the house closing each of the blinds and curtains tight. Each window lock was checked, each door checked to be locked, except for the garage door that led into the mud room. That was the door they had agreed would stay unlocked when Daryl was outside.

Beth heard footsteps behind her on the wood steps leading into the den. She knew then something was wrong, Daryl could get past her any day of the week. Beth turned to the hallway between the den and the kitchen, finding a gun pointed at her chest.

“I’d put that knife on the bar in front of you missy. Be a shame to have to kill you in such a pretty house. Nice and easy, set it down and drop to your knees, hands on your head. Come on now.” The thick southern drawl made Beth want to spit in the guy’s face. A whistle cuts the silence, startling Beth as she sank to her knees with her hands behind her head.

“Alright boys! Bring him in! I got her down. You want to keep your man alive, you’re gonna play nice.” Beth’s eyes met with the sneer of the gunman; he was serious, and she wasn’t planning on playing the game for long. Beth’s heart sank as two men drug Daryl into the kitchen, blood from his face staining the tiles. Behind them walked a woman in fairly clean Army fatigues; she was far cleaner than the rag tag looking men standing around Beth and Daryl in well-worn fatigues. 

“Well looks like the happy couple have been playing house here for a while, nice set up you got here. And whatever it is you’re cooking smells so much better than the MRE’s we have been eating lately. You got a name? Or do we have to beat you just like we did your old man here?” The woman’s voice held nothing but scorn for Beth; the scarlett red hair, pointed nose, emerald green eyes and New York accent didn’t help either.

Beth held her tongue for a moment too long; the woman she now dubbed "Scarlett" nodded her head to one of her men, who kicked Daryl in the gut. What scared Beth more than the intruders in their home—Daryl didn’t make a sound or motion when the boot connected with his guts. Was he playing possum or did they really get the drop on him and kick his ass? Two men vs. Daryl was not good odds, Beth didn’t think the leader would get her hands dirty.

“Lori! My name’s Lori!” Beth cried, “Please don’t hurt him anymore. What is it you want? I’m sure we can work something out. Please.” Beth looked up at Scarlett, hoping that showing a little fear would sway some compassion.

“For now, I want dinner. After dinner is over I’ll decide what else I want. Take care of him boys; lock the kid in that room over there so she can keep an eye on him. Then we’ll have dinner." Scarlett barked out the orders like she had been doing it for years; the men jumping to.

One of the men grabbed Beth by the hair; dragging her into her bedroom, locking the French doors behind him. Beth was locked in her own bedroom, the doors locked from the outside. She watched from the floor beside the glass door as the men drug Daryl into the adjoining living room; tying tethers to his wrists and ankles, posting him out spread eagle on the living room carpet. Beth jumped hearing the stakes being drove through the floor. Daryl didn’t move, something was wrong.

Beth knocked on the glass in front of her; Scarlett stomped over peering down at her menacingly.

“What do you want now?” Scarlett's patience was short; Beth figured they had been traveling in the cold and snow for a long time looking for somewhere to stay.

Beth swallowed, trying to be as timid as she could. It worked with angry horses, show fear; show you’re smaller, weaker. They were less likely to kill you if they were not afraid of you. “Please, let me look at him. He might be dying, and you don’t want him turning into one of those monsters and possibly infecting you. Please.”

Scarlett rolled her eyes, audibly huffing as she reached to unlock the door. “Fine. You get stupid I will shoot you myself and let the boys have their fun with you in your last moments of life.”

Beth skittered across the floor on her hands and knees; kneeling down beside Daryl fingers pushing against his carotid artery. Beth breathed small sigh of relief; his pulse wasn’t strong but it was definitely there.

Beth had to think fast, to see if she could get him to respond somehow. She had to know Daryl was still with her. Beth took his hand in hers, whispering in his ear the one thing she could think of that he would recognize and respond to.

“Merle, you fucker. Why are looking at me like that? You can go fuck yourself! I’d never sleep with you!” Beth could hear Scarlett chuckling above her, that wasn’t what mattered though. Beth felt Daryl’s hand clench around her own. There was a light in the darkness, there was hope.

“Time for the little mouse to back to her cage." Scarlett grabbed Beth by the arm, dragging her into the bedroom, locking the door once more.

* * *

 

Scarlett leaned against the kitchen counter; pulling the lid off the Crockpot, stirring up the stew. "Meat, whatever it is isn't done yet. You two get out there and make sure Deavers is taken care of. I didn't expect hillbilly in there to put up such a fight. But he did us a favor, one less mouth to feed. Get to it!"

Beth watched as the two men grudgingly walked through the house to the mud room door. She watched as Scarlett walked around Daryl; she could see his head moving, could hear his groans faint through the glass. Scarlett reached down; grabbing hold of Daryl's chin, forcing his unfocused eyes to look at her. Scarlett studied his face, her lips quirking up into a vicious grin.

"You're not the best looking son of a bitch that's for sure. But those eyes are haunting. Sadly, you're a sick bastard for liking little girls. Blondie in there can't be a day over 16. Maybe something a little closer to your own age will do you some good."

Beth watched in horror as Scarlett ran her hands down the planes of Daryl's chest, knowing Daryl was in no shape to defend himself against Scarlett's touch. Beth could see him breathing, his head moving, she could hear him moaning and groaning from his wounds.

"Please Daryl, please come around. You have to defend yourself." Beth pleaded, her breath fogging up the glass. As much as she wanted to look away she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sick scene playing out mere feet from her.

Scarlett's nimble fingers unbuttoned Daryl's jeans; reaching inside his underwear, stroking him as she pulled him free of the confines of his clothes. The woman stroked him vigorously; there was nothing Daryl could do to stop the natural reaction of a woman's hand on his cock, even if he was fully coherent.  Beth watched as Scarlett unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down to her ankles, kneeling over Daryl's sex. Beth closed her eyes; tears falling down her cheeks, she couldn't watch the man she loved being humiliated like this.

* * *

 

Daryl heard the zipper of his jeans going down, hearing a woman sigh as a hand wrapped around him. The hand stroking him to erect was bigger than Beth's with a ring on one finger; what was fog was now clear, as Daryl realized what was about to happen. Since the pinning to the floor, Daryl had been slowly moving one hand, the hand Beth had grasped onto earlier when she called him Merle. That clued Daryl into that the intruders were still in the house, putting him and Beth in danger. He felt the wet heat of the woman near him, slowly cracking his eyes open to see her. Her eyes were closed; she was mere seconds from mounting him. Daryl swung his right hand up, the metal tent pike imbedding into her neck, nicking the carotid artery. Daryl's would be rapist crumpled to the left, tension on his leg and arm still pinned to the floor. Blood pooled into the cream colored carpet as the woman bled out, her death nearly instant.

"Beth! Beth! Come help me get loose!" Daryl hissed at the shaking form inside the doors. Beth's tear stained face pressed against the glass, the stress clear on her face. Daryl could feel his heart break; he realized she'd seen it all.

"Sweetheart, get your gun out of the nightstand by the bed. Break the glass near the handle on the right side.  Get a knife and help me loose before the others come back, or we ain't gonna make it." Daryl breathed as deep as he could, to clear the cobwebs out of his brain, his chest aching deep.

Beth dove over the bed, grabbing her Glock out of the nightstand and breaking the glass like Daryl had told her. The glass was more brittle than she thought, easily breaking apart with the force of the strike. Beth reached through the glass to unlock the door, tucking the gun in the back of her jeans as she skidded to the floor next to Daryl.

"I thought she was going to rape you, she's got two other men with her. I had to play along till I figured something out. I'm so sorry Daryl!" Beth gulped, pulling her tiny knife from the shaft of her boot, cutting through the tethers holding him down. Daryl's crushed Beth into his shoulder; taking comfort that she was okay, he knew they would make it out of here alive.

"Make sure she's dead. You deserve that much. I'm going out to find her boys and finish them off." Daryl grabbed the Glock out of Beth's back, kissing her quickly on the neck. "Get your bow and hide in the other bedroom. You can pick them off in the hallway. When I get back in the house we are packing up to leave, it ain't safe here no more."

Beth grabbed Daryl's arm; turning him to look at her, fear evident in her eyes. "You come back to me." It was a statement, not a plea. Daryl nodded, heading out the side door. Beth grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer, stabbing the slim blade up through the back of Scarlett's skull, ensuring she wouldn't come back. Beth's anger got the best of her; obscenities erupted from her throat, her feet moving of their own volition. Once the red cleared from her vision, Beth looked down to realize in her anger she had kicked and stomped the woman's face into a puddle of skin and goo. Satisfied the job was handled; covered in blood that was not her own, Beth jogged to the other bedroom.

 She pulled the bow case out from under the bed, knocking an arrow before slinking back into the darkness of the bedroom. She made sure there was a clear shot of the hallway; waiting for someone to come looking for her. She knew Daryl would get them; he was full of rage, she could feel him shaking when he pulled her to his chest. The sounds of two large caliber rifle shots startled her concentration; they sounded closer than the barn. Beth hoped it was Daryl killing the men, if the worst happened she wasn't going to last long without Daryl.

* * *

 

Daryl lay on the roof of the garage, the snow making his chest hurt even more. He'd found an old 30.06 rifle in the barn, refurbished it the best he could with what he had on hand. One round in the chamber, one more in his shirt pocket. That was all he had, he had to make them count. These guys were not the brightest for being Army, but since the fall of the world almost three years ago, he was sure they had forgotten everything they were ever taught. The first guy was easy to pick off; he walked right into the barn lot, heading for the house. Daryl looked through the scope, gently squeezing the trigger. He knew once the first shot went off that it would be easy for the other guy to pinpoint him. Daryl loaded the other round, holding his breath. This was the hunter in him; stalking his prey, waiting for the prime shot.

The guy's buddy came running around the side of the barn, zipping up his fly. Daryl crouched up onto his knees, bringing the scope to his eye. In a few seconds it would all be over; Daryl would be in the house eating that last meal, taking that last shower before they packed the truck to run again. Paradise lost.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Apologies for not updating for over a week. I had to write a paper for class and wrote a few chapters of "Powerless" with Jerikataryn over on fanfiction.net. If you haven't checked it out yet, I highly suggest it. It's been a fun ride so far. It's my hope to write at least one chapter of something every week, so if you follow me as a writer, you'll get a notification for either this, my Longmire fic "Lights of Laramie" or my BDS fic "The Only Promise That Remains". Sometimes I may be writing over on "Powerless" check around you'll find me. As always, please leave me some love in the box on your way to the lobby. If you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see, I'd be glad to hear those. Thank you all for being so patient with me and being awesome fans!

                Beth stood in the darkened bedroom, arrow at the ready. She heard footsteps coming through the house, her heart thudded in her chest. Beth exhaled; clicking the release-- the arrow imbedded into the wall of the hall with a hollow thunk. Beth tossed the bow onto the bed, grabbing Daryl's spare knife lying on the bed. She wasn't going down without a fight; she wasn't going to let these men terrorize her anymore. Beth saw a dark figure turn the corner in the hallway into the bedroom where she was crouched down.

            His voice brought Beth out of her concentration, the spell broken. "Beth, honey, put the knife down and let's get to packing up. We can eat while we pack. I'm gonna go get the driveway plowed out so we can leave." Beth dropped the knife, falling into his arms, Daryl's nose buried into her hair.

            "You got them both?" Beth trembled in his arms, the adrenaline seeping out through her skin. She didn't want to leave their home, but now there was no choice, it was tainted with the blood of the woman dead in the living room. Daryl pulled them into the kitchen, the light making his eyes hurt.

            Daryl nodded, "Yeah. I got em. Leaving 'em where they lay. Pack up just what we need, food, and winter supplies. I’ll get the truck ready. Eat and get your shower, we’ll probably be sleeping in the truck tonight.” As much as he hated the thought of sleeping in the truck, they couldn’t stay at the house anymore.

            Beth nodded, mentally taking stock of what they had and what they would need. She pulled out of Daryl’s chest; looking up into his eyes, her voice softened seeing the wounds on his face clearly for the first time. His lip was split, one eye was half swollen shut, along with cuts and scrapes. It wasn’t pretty, but she could fix it up.

“Where are we going to go? Winter’s on us, it’s going to be freezing out there. I know it will slow the walkers, but it will slow us as well. I’ll gather up what I can find for us. But I have to know what direction we’re heading. Sit. I’ll get your face cleaned up and you can eat.” Beth grabbed a first aid kit off the kitchen counter, setting it and a bowl of stew in front of Daryl.

            “We’re going north. I still got family in South Dakota, ain’t seen them in a while, but I’m sure they’ll take us in. We’ll be okay, we can find another place like this.” Daryl ate around Beth cleaning his face, thinking of what he needed to get done to get them leaving tonight. He needed to get the driveway plowed out enough for the four wheel drive to get out, and get the truck packed up. Daryl set the bowl into the sink, feeling something dig into his hip. Reaching into his pocket, his fingers grasped around the locket he had found on the floor of Maggie’s cell. How Beth had missed washing this pair of his jeans was beyond him.

            Daryl walked up behind Beth, who was pulling food items out of the cabinets. He laced his hands around her neck, the cool metal of the locket falling onto her chest startling her. Daryl clasped the chain together, his hands resting on Beth’s shoulders. He watched as Beth ran her fingertips over the locket, turning in his arms. Her eyes lit up, she knew by touch what it was. Beth kissed Daryl carefully, his lip would split open again if she applied too much pressure.

            “I forgot I had it, found it in the prison for you. The pictures inside are still there.” Daryl smiled, watching her features soften. He could see how much it meant to her to have it, especially since it belonged to Maggie.

            “Thank you. I love it.” It meant so much to Beth to have a tangible reminder of her family around her neck, with them all gone from her. The only family she had left was the man standing in the kitchen with her.

            “Go get your shower. I’m gonna get moving on getting us out.” Daryl grabbed a Carhartt coat off the hook in the mudroom, before backing the truck out of the garage. Beth continued packing up food, medical items, clothes, blankets and pillows from the house. Stacks of items began piling up in the den, Beth was glad when she pulled out the cold weather hunting gear from the daughter and farmer’s closets.

* * *

 

            Satisfied with her work being done, Beth sat down to eat a bowl of stew before heading off for the shower. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until it dawned on her that she plowed through two bowls of stew and a small bowl of berries. Beth washed it all down with a glass of orange juice from the pitcher in the fridge. Everything she had known the last three months was about to change. This house, this life, had spoiled her. The cold reality of it all set in quick like winter. This would be the last time she would be able to take a shower until who knew when. She had gotten used to this semblance of what life used to be like, and now it would return to the harshness of being on the run. All good things must come to an end, which was the inevitable part of this life in hell.

            Daryl found Beth in the hall shower when he came in from packing the truck. Part of him was frozen, part of him burned for her. He stripped down, slipping into the shower with her. Beth ran shampoo through her hair, the hot water felt so good on her aching body. Her joints ached at the cold, Beth was still trying to get used to the cold of the north. Daryl’s eyes skimmed over her body; from the curve of her breasts, to the width of her hips. His hands ghosted over her hips, fingers holding to her curves. He loved the bit of weight Beth had put on, it looked damn good on her.

            Beth’s eyes snapped open at the touch of Daryl’s hands on her hips, his lips on her neck. She could feel him jutting up against her belly, heavy, hot, commanding. Beth curled her fingers into his hair, grasping tight.

            “Need you in me. Need to feel you.” Beth’s words came out a plea; Daryl nodded against her neck, pulling her knee up over his hip. Beth cried out at Daryl thrusting into her with a need that bordered on primal. Her fingers dug into the ridges of the scars on his back as he pinned her against the shower wall, pulling her other leg up and wrapping it around his hip. Beth sunk her teeth into his shoulder, his guttural grunts turning her on even more. Beth rubbed her aching clit against his pubic bone, the burn coursing through her abdomen.  

            “Daryl, I’m gonna come if you don’t quit.” Beth gasped in his ear, teeth marks apparent on his shoulder.

            Daryl chuckled, “Sweetheart, that’s the whole point. Come for me Beth.” He could feel her legs shaking around him, he knew she was close. Daryl quickened his pace; whispering dirty sweet nothings in her ear, grinning.

            Beth never knew what “fucking” really meant; but Daryl taking her with a primal passion against the shower wall, whispering dirty things in her ear and pretty much commanding her to come for him gave her a pretty good idea of the definition. Beth bit down on Daryl’s shoulder; groaning out his name as her orgasm overtook her. Daryl growled, his body crushing Beth against the wall. Beth felt him go still, the spasms of his orgasm bringing a sly grin to her face.

            Daryl untangled himself from Beth, helping her feet to the floor. Beth washed up quickly, hoping to leave Daryl some hot water. Daryl changed spots with Beth as she rinsed off, he wanted that last shower.

            “We need to get going soon. I’ll hurry if you’ll be ready to go in a bit. I can drive through the night, doesn’t bother me. You can sleep.” Daryl ran his knuckles over Beth’s cheek, God how he loved this woman.

            “I can be ready pretty quick, I just need to brush my teeth and get dressed. Take your time. I need to dry my hair so I don’t get sick.” Beth grinned at him, flicking his nipple as she stepped out of the shower.

            “Yeah, I don’t want to have to worry about you anymore than I already do!” Daryl called as he heard the bathroom door shut. Running the soap over his skin, Daryl’s mind shifted to Beth’s request minutes before. He never thought he would take her like that, with the animal side of him he tried so hard to keep at bay. He knew what brought it on between them, the events from earlier in the day. They both stood a chance of losing each other at the hands of the scavengers, Daryl was nearly raped. They both needed that feeling of knowing they were alive and belonged only to each other.

            Daryl killed the water in the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Passing the living room, Daryl’s eyes caught sight of Beth’s handiwork, a sharp whistle escaping his lips. Beth made sure the woman was not coming back, that was clear. He could hear the hair dryer running, seeing Beth laid out clothes for him on the bed. He dressed quickly, finding a pair of Sorel boots next to his usual hunting boots. They would be useful in the winter, Beth had a good eye for needs vs. wants. Daryl took the boots out to the truck, starting the truck to warm up.

* * *

 

            Beth appeared at the door in a ski jacket and furry winter boots, backpack over one shoulder. He could see the trepidation on her face, leaving the place they had called home for the last three months. Beth closed the door of the house, closing up every memory inside it.  He hated leaving it as well; but there would be other places they could call home, it was just a matter of finding those places. Beth jogged out to the truck, tossing her backpack in the backseat; shucking out of her coat and boots. She grabbed a pillow and blanket, titling the seat back so she could sleep.

            Daryl turned the truck out of the driveway, turning left onto the snowy county road. He turned the heat down a little bit, Beth would be warm enough under the blanket. Glancing over, he saw a small smile cross her lips.

            “What are you smiling about? It’s gonna get colder the farther north we go, can’t see that to be a reason to smile.” In good conditions, clear roads, it would be a two day drive to get where they were going. But now, in the conditions they were facing it could be a week or longer. They couldn’t spend the whole time sleeping in the truck, they would have to find places to stay along the way.

            Beth reached over, running her fingers over his thigh, feeling his muscles ripple under the tight denim. “I’m alive. I’m with you, right now my life is pretty much complete.” Beth closed her eyes, pulling the blanket up over her shoulder.

            “Is that right, your life is complete now?” Daryl could hear the snicker in his voice; she would pick up on it and smart back at him, he was sure of it. Beth had gotten better about noticing his sense of humor and how to run with it in her own way.

            “Mostly. I’d love a bacon cheeseburger and fries still.” Beth saw the grin spread across his face as he laughed out loud. It was nice to hear him laugh and see him smile, especially after recent events. But what Beth really needed to make her life complete, she couldn’t dare make notice to him. For all she knew, it would scare the hell out of him and ruin what they had now. Beth didn’t want to put that in jeopardy, she loved what they had.


	11. Chapter 11

                Beth cracked an eye open, staring out at the expanse of clean white snow blanketing the world around her. For a moment it made her forget the walkers, the scavengers, and all the other shitty things that had happened to her in the last year. The snow made the land look new and clean, it brightened Beth’s spirits. The sun had just started to peek over the horizon, she had slept through the night in the warmth of the cab of the truck.

            “Morning. Sleep well?” Daryl’s eyes were trained on the snow covered road in front of him. The GPS in the truck’s dash told him they were near St. Joseph, MO. Beth looked at the colorful screen in astonishment, realizing it would still work. The information was transmitted via satellites in the sky, which wouldn’t be affected by what was going on the ground.

“You let me sleep all night? Didn’t you stop for fuel?” Beth was a bit pissed he didn’t wake her to search for fuel. The truck was better on fuel than the Kaiser, and much more comfortable, but it would need fuel soon she was sure of it.

“Yeah, you looked like you needed the sleep. Didn’t need to stop for fuel. This’ got dual tanks, gets better mileage than the Kaiser. Gonna have to find somewhere soon though, I’m down to about quarter of the second tank. I’m sure there’s a truck stop somewhere up the road. You might want to get your boots on, get out and walk a bit.”

Beth reached down to the floorboard pulling on her winter boots. Reaching behind the seat she grabbed her hat and coat, getting them ready for when she jumped out of the truck. The temperature gauge on the rearview mirror read a chilly 32, Beth shivered. Daryl chuckled, “Sweetheart, it’s gonna get a whole lot colder the farther north we go. It’ll put a slow on the walkers though. Good thing you got all that winter gear from the house before we left.”

* * *

 

A few miles up the road Daryl spotted the sign for a Flying J, he knew then there would be diesel to be had. There would be rigs sitting there full of fuel; it would be a good place to loot for supplies, as well as a place to bunk down for the night. He was tired from driving through the night from Kentucky, and there was easily another day of driving ahead of them to get to South Dakota. The lot of the Flying J was full of cars sitting on the auto side and trucks on the rigs side. Daryl pulled the truck in between two rigs loaded down with metal sheeting. It would be a good wind break and the two rigs would keep the snow from blowing them in.

Daryl looked over at Beth as he pulled his Sorel boots on and gloves. She had her coat zipped up, a winter hat under the furry hood of the jacket. He couldn’t help but snicker, she looked so cute bundled up like a little kid waiting to go play in the snow. Beth glared over at him, backpack in her hands. She knew they would need more supplies, and the c-store would be a safe bet for food.

“What are you snickering at? It’s cold outside and I want to stay warm.” Beth spouted matter of factly.

Daryl shook his head, grinning. “You look so damn cute bundled up like that. Like you’re waiting for me to give you permission to go play in the snow. That’s all. We’re gonna go in, get what we can and then I’m gonna fuel up from these rigs next to us. We can sleep in that rig over there, it’s got a generator to go with that legacy sleeper. We can stay warm and have a bit more space than the cab of the truck here. Sound ok to you?”

“Yeah. I was thinking the same about the store, every little bit helps. You ready?” Beth’s hand tensed on the door handle, waiting for the go ahead from Daryl. He tipped his chin up, Beth had learned that was his silent cue for just about anything. She stepped out of her door; grabbing her bow off the backseat, and putting the backpack over her shoulders. Beth followed Daryl through the snow up to the doors of the c-store; Daryl peered in through the murky glass, banging his elbow on the doors. They had done this hundreds of times before, luring the walkers out with sound. Beth waited; holding her breath, no matter how long they had been doing this it still made her jump when the walkers came beating on the door.

Nothing came to the door, Beth sighed with relief as Daryl crept inside. They could hear banging near the restaurant, Daryl headed towards the sound with a bolt at the ready. Beth held her bow out in front of her, arrow knocked and ready. Creeping around inside the kitchen that smelled like long rotted food, they found the source of the banging. Behind the freezer door they could hear the moans and growls of walkers. Daryl held his crossbow at the door, Beth noticed someone had taken a knife sharpener and locked the door shut. The walkers weren’t getting out if they tried, it was hard to break a tempered steel spike.

“Daryl, look,” Beth breathed out, tendrils of breath floating away from her mouth as she spoke, “They’re locked in, and someone’s barred the door.” Beth shivered inside the coat, someone else had been here. Supplies could be low, if not completely gone.

“Uh huh. Let’s move back out into the c-store. Gotta be something there useful.” Daryl walked back through the narrow hallway, past the showers and into the c-store. It had been well picked over by others, but they were still able to get water, sodas, tea, jerky, snacks and some canned foods. Daryl found a couple pair of sunglasses for he and Beth, going snow blind wasn’t something to play around about.

* * *

 

“Oh My God! Daryl!” Beth’s tone sent him running towards her, she was on her knees in the aisle that had stuffed Disney animals and t-shirts stacked on shelves. Beth stood up carefully, her bow on the floor as she cradled something in her arms before tucking it into her jacket. Beth turned to Daryl, her eyes full of tears as she held the whimpering object in her jacket.

“Please tell me we can keep him, we can’t leave him out here to die. It’s amazing he’s made it this long. Please let me keep him.” Beth’s eyes pleaded with Daryl, he knew he couldn’t say no to her but he had to see what she had first.

“Well what the hell is it?” Daryl reached inside Beth’s jacket, his glove getting grazed by the rough tongue of whatever she was protecting. Peering down into his woman’s jacket, Daryl’s eyes found the source of the earlier whimpering. Beth had found a chocolate lab pup, hardly old enough to be off mama’s teat. It had a collar on, which meant he was someone’s pet. Someone who had been here before left out in a hurry, forgetting their pup.

Daryl’s heart softened at the look in Beth’s eyes. She had lost Judith, the little girl had pretty much become her daughter. That mothering instinct had been ripped from her, she was looking to fill that painful void with the pup. Daryl scratched behind the pup’s ears, hearing a tiny bark inside Beth’s jacket. Kissing her carefully; Daryl pulled his hand out of her jacket, laying his knuckles across her cheek.

“Babygirl, I know you miss having something to take care of with Judith gone. That motherin’ instinct’s eating you alive. You can keep him as long as you take care of him. He’s your responsibility.” Daryl saw the light spark in Beth’s eyes, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake by letting her keep the pup.

Beth scooped up her bow; she took a bowl off the shelf, a blanket and a small stuffed animal for the pup. If he was to be her responsibility then they needed to locate food for him, as well as a leash and other things he would need. Daryl took up Beth’s backpack, leading them outside the store and into the blowing snow.

* * *

 

Daryl siphoned the fuel out of the rig the pickup sat next to, spitting some of the diesel onto the ground. That was one taste he never could get used to, diesel had such a heavy and lingering scent. Beth sat in the pickup; petting and cuddling with the pup, feeding him little bits of jerky. Daryl could hear Beth’s giggles; reminding him that even with all that had still happened she was still a young woman. Not a child, not a teenager but a mesh of woman and girl. Daryl stopped off the siphon hose after filling both tanks of the truck. With luck that fuel would get them another 600 miles. Closer to the hopes of a place to settle, a place to call home for once and for all.

Climbing into the cab of the pickup, Daryl peeled off his gloves and stuffed them into the door frame. A thought crossed his mind, weather looked clear, day was still pretty new. There wasn't any reason to waste the rest of the day here at the truck stop, waiting for Daryl to rest when Beth could drive on. He drank deep from the bottle of water in his hand weighing the options. If they stayed here they could get jacked, over run or snowed in for days. If they continued on, they could push through and be at Daryl’s family place tomorrow afternoon if all went well. They could stop when it got dark, night was a good reason to stop. It was always safer to keep moving.

"Beth, what do you say to driving for a while? I can sleep while you drive and we can stop when it gets dark. I don’t want to waste the day here, especially with the chance of something better being up the road. We’re getting into the less populated part of the country, so hopefully walkers will be less frequent. Maybe another day of driving and we’ll be where I want us to be.” Daryl took a piece of jerky out of the bag Beth was nibbling through, breaking a piece off to give to the pup.

Beth chewed thoughtfully, Daryl had drove through the night so she could sleep. The least she could do was drive for a while so he rest as well. “Sure, I’ll drive. How far away are we from where you want to be?”

Daryl looked over at the GPS, the miles and hours lit up bright. “It says we’re about ten hours away, but with this weather and everything else we have to keep watch for, I really don’t see us putting more than four or five hours away a day. Last night was pure luck really. I ain’t betting on another night like that. You think you can put away five hours?”

“Pretty sure I can. Besides you’ve done almost all the driving since we had to run from the prison. I can do more than take care of a house and be your wife you know?” Beth’s sarcasm was punctuated with the sly grin on her face, watching Daryl’s reaction.

Daryl popped open the driver’s door of the truck, jogging over and opening the passenger door. “Fine wife. Get your ass out and start making yourself useful before I tell you to go back in the kitchen and make me a sandwich!” The grin on Daryl’s features was infectious. Beth pushed her hand against his chest, crushing her lips to his. Daryl immediately responded, palming the back of her head and searing her lips with his own. Beth pulled away quickly, her breath coming out in huffs.

“Oooh, I’m so afraid of you!” Beth snickered before running to the other side of the truck to take over driving. After a few minutes of Daryl showing her how to start the truck, adjusting mirrors and getting the seat where she needed it Beth was heading north on I-29. The southbound lanes were gridlocked, people thought escaping south would save them Little did the fools know that the threat was everywhere and no one was immune.


	12. Chapter 12

            Beth drove until she heard the pup whining next to her, he decided to cuddle between the console and her thigh. Had to be a warm cuddly spot for the little guy, Daryl was curled under a blanket snoring lightly against the passenger door. Beth knew he was exhausted; after driving through the night and going through the truck stop with her. Not to mention getting the shit kicked out of him and almost raped at the house in Kentucky. Daryl’s had a few rough days to say the least.

Beth saw signs for a Cabelas outside Mitchell, SD. She’d heard Daryl talk about that store before; it was an outdoorsman’s paradise. Anything they could possibly need to survive could be found there; Beth knew they needed a tent at the least, unless Daryl had some plan for a house where he planned them ending up at. He still hadn’t made it clear where exactly they were going, but Beth had a pretty good idea.

            Pulling the truck into the parking lot in between two other trucks, Beth sighed in relief. Dark was coming soon; she was tired and hungry, not to mention needing to go pee. It had been since the last stop that she had went to the bathroom, and she could only hold it so long these days. Beth shrugged into her jacket, tucking the pup inside next to her ribs. Beth opened the door carefully, she wanted to let Daryl sleep.

             Daryl started awake at the blast of cold air cutting through the truck cab. “What the fuck Beth?!?” Throwing the blanket off, Daryl glared across the cab of the truck at Beth. He was pissed off at the cold, not pissed off at Beth.

            She smiled sheepishly at her man, patting the lump in her jacket. “The puppy has to go potty and so do I. Instead of being grumpy you could come watch out for us while we go. I figure this is as good as any place to stay for the night.” Beth thumbed at the building off to their left, Daryl’s head followed the direction carefully.

            “I’ll be damned. Well I guess you did one right. Where are we?” Daryl grabbed his crossbow off the backseat, closing the doors carefully. The wind viciously bit at his face, Daryl pulled the bandanna up over his nose. By the bite of the wind he had a good idea where they were, but he wanted Beth’s confirmation. He watched as Beth walked over to the snow dusted grass, carefully pulling the pup out of her jacket.

            Beth smiled, bending down to pick the pup up. She gave him a bit of jerky while praising him for doing his business. “Mitchell, SD. Good boy Eros, good boy.” Beth nuzzled Eros with her nose, he licked her playfully.

            “Eros huh? Son of Ares and Aphrodite. The God of love, born from the Goddess of love and passion and the God of War. Somehow I find that funny.” Daryl laughed out loud, his grin hidden behind the bandanna. There was an inside joke going on there, at least he thought on his part.

            “I thought it was appropriate seeing how it’s the closest we will ever get to having a baby together the way this life is.” Beth’s eyes cut through Daryl like a dagger, he felt his heart wrench at her observation. She got the joke apparently; but she was right, this wasn’t a life to bring a baby into. Daryl snorted to himself; he wasn’t anywhere near a God of War as much as people thought he was invincible. Beth though; those moments in their bed in Kentucky, she was a Goddess of love and passion. Daryl had never been with a woman who loved him with as much passion as Beth did. It scared him sometimes; to know someone loved him that deep, knowing that he probably couldn’t reciprocate with how his life had been. He couldn’t give himself totally to Beth, as much as he wanted to. A part of him would always be missing, as much as he hated it.

            Beth walked back to the truck door, plopping Eros onto a hoodie she had worn. The pup messed the hoodie around, laying down with a peep. “You be a good boy and be quiet. Mama will be back soon.” She crooned at the pup, scratching behind his ears. Satisfied the pup was comfortable, Beth pulled Daryl’s spare knife out from behind her back.

            “Let’s get in there and get it checked out. I want to get inside and get warm again before it gets dark.” Beth knew inside was supplies they needed, and warmth versus outside. She didn’t want to waste fuel running the truck through the night to stay warm, and didn’t want to freeze sleeping in the truck.

            Daryl nodded; stalking up to the front doors of the store, finding each door locked. Pulling out his tools of the trade, (Beth wasn’t surprised he knew how to pick a lock) Daryl jimmied the one of the doors open. Daryl held the door open, both of them slinking through as the weight of the door closed behind them. Daryl felt the change in temperature on his hands and face, minute but still there. Beth looked to the right inside the door, skipping for the ladies room. Daryl armed the door open; his flashlight glancing over the inside, as Beth checked out the stalls. Daryl leaned against the wall as Beth took care of her needs, pulling the bandanna down around his neck.

            Beth came out of the stall looking a bit more comfortable, automatically going to the sink, turning the faucets and sticking her hands under it. She squeaked in surprise when the water came out cold, but still washed her hands. Beth marched out the door; heading to the main hallway, going down the aisle towards a mountain display that had big game mounted on it. Beth looked up at the elk; moose and mountain goats among the animals, her eyes wide in awe.

            “Are there really animals out here like that? That elk there could feed us through the winter! I’ve never seen them in anything but pictures!” Beth gushed; going into the diorama, running her hands over the elk’s pelt.

            Daryl chuckled, “Sweetheart, it’s my plan to hunt most of the animals in this setting. They all are native to the area we’re heading to, or mostly were. I gotta feed you and Eros.” Daryl headed off towards the gun library; a rifle that worked would be nice, especially if he was going to be hunting elk. Elk wouldn’t go down with just his crossbow, they were too big for that.

Finding the gun library locked, Daryl busted the glass with the hilt of his hunting knife. Beth reached in with her small fingers and unlocked the backside of the lock. Daryl went straight for the Browning section, picking up a BLR Lightweight ’81. He could load it with a varied amount of ammo types and the lever action wasn’t too hard on his shoulder. It was the perfect gun for big game hunting. He pulled a Remington 30-06 off the shelf for Beth, locating scopes for each rifle in another case.

If they were going to survive, they would have to do it like the settlers did back a hundred and twenty-five years ago. Daryl followed Beth out into the main gallery, walking past the tanks of dead fish that people once used to test fishing gear in. Beth made a beeline to the furniture section, finding a full size bed set up in a bedroom display.

"That's where we're sleeping tonight. We just need to bring Eros in. I'm sure you can find something for dinner in here somewhere. We can dig through for supplies tomorrow. I'm tired and I want to sleep." Beth yawned for effect that wasn't lost on Daryl.

"Go out and get him, I'll scrounge for something to eat. Gotta be some freeze dried shit in here or something." Daryl grumbled shooing Beth off. He started towards the front, following Beth up the main aisle. Daryl crouched down next to a rack of dehydrators, eyeballing the packs of pre-made food.

* * *

 

He heard the front door close twice, his instincts kicking in as he turned and ran for the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two walkers lumbering towards Beth. She was out in the open in the middle of the parking lot, knife in her hand. Daryl banged on the door in front of him, trying to distract the walkers while he found the door that was unlocked. Those hungry bastards weren't interested in him, they wanted Beth.

Daryl watched in horror as the female walker lunged at Beth, whose boot connected with the walker's torso, kicking it off to the side. The dance of death commenced; Beth gracefully stabbed the male walker through the skull, pulling the knife out with a sickening crunch. Daryl burst through the door in front of him, running towards Beth. But he was too far from reaching her in time. Beth gyrated her whole body in midair similar to a cat, plowing the knife through the eye socket of the female, who was inches from getting her hands on Beth.

Daryl caught Beth's wrist, jerking her hand from the knife. Beth glared over at Daryl, her eyes raking over his face. The look on her face was clearly pissed off. Daryl dropped her hand like it was a red hot iron.

"What the hell Daryl? I had it. I was fine. I didn't get bit, scratched or anything. You can take a breath and stop treating me like I'm one of my mom's China dolls. I'm not going to break! "Beth hissed through her teeth before pulling her knife free from the walker’s eye socket.

Daryl stepped back, his hands out in front of him like she was a beat horse. His eyes went downcast, voice almost a whisper that she had to strain to hear.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't stand to lose anyone else. You're all I got in this world now. Can't help but want to protect ya." Beth could almost hear his heart break with those sincere words. Daryl would never tell her he loved her, but those words meant just the same in Beth’s heart and mind. They had both lost so many people that meant so much to them, losing Daryl would break Beth’s heart. He was the constant thing in her life, keeping her grounded and alive.

Daryl looked down at the corpse, realizing that Beth had been the one who killed it, not him. He’d always been the hunter, the protector, the one who took care of her. He now knew she didn’t need him to survive; that made him feel proud on one hand and afraid on the other. He was proud the time he spent teaching Beth skills in the house in Kentucky had paid off, but was also afraid that she wouldn’t need him anymore. That was probably his worst fear, not being wanted or needed.

Beth unzipped her jacket, tucking Eros in beside her ribs. The pup’s warm body made her stomach flutter, reminding her that she hadn’t ate anything since the morning. She hoped that Daryl had found something to eat, even if it was freeze dried whatever. Beth walked slowly behind Daryl, the doors of the store looming in front of them.

Beth saw black spots in her vision, slowing to put both hands on her knees to catch her breath. Daryl heard Beth’s footsteps stop behind him, making him turn wondering what was going on. Daryl’s eyes bulged when he saw Beth leaned over, wavering on her feet, blood coming out of her nose. Running over Daryl pressed his bandanna to her face, placing her hand over his as he scooped her up into his arms. Beth moaned against his chest; Daryl opened the door to the store, high tailing it for the bed in the furniture section. He laid Beth down carefully; unzipping her jacket to pull Eros out, laying the pup down next to Beth in the bed. Daryl pulled out a bottle of water and sat it on the nightstand next to her. He poured a bit on a rag out of his pack, lightly wiping down Beth’s face and neck. Beth groaned, her eyes fluttering open in bewilderment at Daryl.

“Where’s Eros? How’d I end up in bed? What happened?”  Beth gurgled behind the blood caught in her throat.

“You passed out with blood coming out of your nose. Instead of going forward you shoulda went backward. It happens to everybody at one point or another when they have an elevation change. You’ll be alright. Just take it easy and rest. He’s right here beside you.” Daryl picked Eros up, plopping him onto Beth’s chest. The pup barked happily, licking at Beth’s face. Beth grinned, running her fingers through the soft fur.

“I’ll get us some dinner rounded up, found some Mountain Home kits over by the dehydrators. Better than nothing, that’s for sure. We’ll rest here tonight and head out again in the morning. I want you to get some good rest while I drive tomorrow, plus I know where we are going. It ain’t much farther.” Daryl kissed Beth tenderly, heading off for the front of the store to grab a cart.

Beth watched Daryl’s flashlight disappear into the dark of the store, the only light she saw was of the battery powered lantern next to her. She flopped back against the pillows, pinching the bridge of her nose. She never thought that a change in altitude would make her feel like passing out and blood to drip out of her nose. Maybe she had over done it a bit today with the driving and the killing of the walkers. She couldn’t wait for Daryl to come back with food and go to bed for the night. Beth was apprehensive about tomorrow, but she had to have faith in Daryl not to feed her to the wolves.


	13. Chapter 13

Beth woke to the smell of food cooking, her stomach biting back reminding her that it had been a good while since her last meal. She cracked a bleary eye open, seeing Daryl leaned over a camp stove, pushing eggs around in the pan. Beth couldn’t remember the last time she had eggs; it had to be before the farm got over run. She sat up slowly, taking a long drink out of the bottle of water next to her. She felt better after having slept, but worried she had slept too long. Beth looked out through the skylight of the store, seeing the pink and orange hues of dawn coloring the sky.

She lumbered out of the bed, sad to leave the soft warmth. Beth walked up to Daryl in her bare feet, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her lips pressed a chaste kiss into his hair, which was met with the brush of his stubbled cheek against her hand. She smiled to herself, these quiet moments between them were the ones she loved the best. The moments no one else saw but them, the moments she knew Daryl was most vulnerable.

"Hungry?" Daryl's deep tone cut through the silence as he nudged Eros awake with his toe. The pup was happily snoozing next to Daryl's feet, his belly looking full. Beth picked Eros up, rubbing her cheek against his soft, fuzzy head. Eros licked at Beth’s face, his blue eyes bright and happy.

"Famished. What time is it?" Beth set Eros down, rubbing his belly, giggling at the hind leg that began to kick.

"Dawn, so it's probably about six in the morning. I've already walked, fed and watered the dog. You need to eat before we start out on the road again." Daryl passed Beth a plate of salmon, eggs and potatoes before loading up his own plate.

"Damn it, I slept through the entire night? Why didn't you wake me?" Beth was pissed that Daryl had let her sleep through the night and not woke her so he could sleep. Daryl needed to sleep just as much as she did, especially with him doing all the driving later today. Beth took the plate and fork from Daryl, shoveling a lump of eggs into her mouth, her eyes closing at the long forgotten taste.

"You need rest, your lungs and blood aren't used to this elevation and it's just gonna get worse the higher we go. We'll gain another 3,000 feet by the time we get where we are going, which is almost 4,000 feet higher than you're used to. You'll adjust eventually, but expect a few more nosebleeds and fainting spells." Daryl ate through the plate in his hand quickly, dishing out more onto Beth's plate and a bit more onto his own.

"Did you get the store picked through for stuff we need too? Did you get any sleep at all?" Beth slowed down eating, Daryl was pushing more food on her than she had eaten in a while. Beth drank from the orange flavored water in the bottle Daryl handed her, it tasted better than the plain water she was used to drinking.

“Yeah. I grabbed all the arrows and tips I could find. Ammo, for our guns. Some more food stuffs, and camp equipment. It’s all out in the truck. Just waiting on finishing up breakfast here before we head out.  Got about five hours on the road yet before we get there. Let’s hope the weather is good today. I’d hate to be stuck out on the road in whiteout conditions.” Daryl finished what was on his plate, washing it down with a cup of coffee that looked black as night.

Beth nodded, finishing the last bit of chicken on her plate. She knew they needed to move on, but the fear of the unknown set heavy in her stomach. She had a feeling that Daryl was taking them out to Sarah’s people, but with his wife long passed from this world, would the family still take them in?

Beth helped Daryl pack away the small camp of things he had been cooking with, hauling it out to the truck in stages. Beth held Eros’ leash in her hand, the pup sniffing at the grass trying to find a spot to pee. It had warmed up a little bit, but there was still drifts of snow on the ground. Winter still had its icy grip on the North Country.

* * *

 

Daryl brought out the last of their gear, slinging up into the driver’s seat of the truck. The engine rumbled into life, the knock of the diesel engine sounding like thunder in the silent world around them. He pulled the truck up next to Beth, leaning over to open her door. She tossed Eros up into the seat, the pup laying his head on Daryl’s leg. Beth scooted his butt over just a bit so she had a bit more room on the seat. Beth started out to her left, seeing all the cars backed up on the southbound lanes of the interstate.

“Do we have enough fuel to get where you’re wanting to go? I’d hate to be walking any long distance in this weather to find fuel.” Beth shivered seeing the temperature gauge in the truck read a frosty 32 degrees.

“Yeah, I took the liberty of siphoning fuel out of the trucks we sat next to while you were sleeping. Topped off the tank. We should be fine getting there with what we have.” Daryl exited off the interstate onto a state road that looked clear. Beth watched the nearly barren landscape pass by for a few miles before she started to feel car sick.

“Daryl we got to stop. I think I’m gonna be sick.” Beth could feel her stomach start to churn, sweat beaded on her forehead.

Daryl eased the truck over to the side, Beth kicking the door open and sprinting for the ditch. Daryl sat in the truck, letting Beth have some privacy. He could still hear her retching up the contents of her stomach. It wasn’t a sound he liked, nor enjoyed being the one puking. Beth opened the door of the truck, her hands shaking as Daryl handed her a damp rag. She wiped her face and lips, taking a drink from the bottle of water in the cup holder.

“If this is like the flu that took over the prison, and I turn will you take care of me?” Beth’s words chilled him to the bone, it couldn’t be like that. Daryl glanced over at Beth, his eyes cold as ice.

“If it comes to that, as much as I care about you sweetheart, I’ll do what I gotta. It’ll gut me in the end, but I ain’t gonna let you suffer.” Daryl knew in his heart that it was something that would have to be done; as much as he would hate taking her life, as much as it would kill him to lose the woman he loved, Daryl would end it for Beth. “Why don’t you rest a bit, we still have a couple of hours before we get there. I’ll wake you when we get close.” Daryl reached behind him into the backseat pulling a blanket and pillow out, handing them to Beth. He watched out of the corner of his eye, making sure she was actually sleeping before staring back out at the road.

* * *

 

Daryl slowed the truck to a stop, seeing the riders on horseback with rifles pointed at the truck. He knew better than to try and mess with them, they were dog soldiers of the reservation. Daryl kept his eyes on the road in front of him, putting the truck in park and shutting off the engine.

“Beth wake up. Don’t make any sudden moves and keep your hands up.” Daryl quietly commanded, seeing Beth stir out of the corner of his eye.

“Why? What’s going on? Holy shit!” Beth jumped awake, putting her hands out in front of her. “Where the hell are we and why do they have guns pointed at us?”

“We’re at the reservation, my wife’s people live here. We’re outsiders is why they have guns pointed at us. I’m going to get out of the truck and walk up to that guy there,” Daryl pointed at the one holding a double barrel shotgun on a black horse, “and see if I can arrange a meeting with the chief to see if we can stay. Whatever you do, don’t move until I get back in the truck.”

“What if they kill you? What am I supposed to do?” Daryl could hear the hysteria settling into Beth’s voice.

“I don’t think they’ll kill me. That’s not their way, but if they do try and assimilate into the tribe.” Daryl grinned at the look on Beth’s face before opening the door of the truck. He took a deep breath as he set all the weapons on his body on the hood of the truck, disarming himself. Beth stared at Daryl’s knife and pistol thinking he was insane for trying what he was. She swallowed hard as she watched Daryl walk up to the dark horse, hands still up.

The rider pulled his shotgun up, eyeing Daryl carefully. “Wasicun Tókiya yaúnhan hwo?” (White man where have you been?) The voice registered in Daryl’s memory, taking a minute to remember who was speaking to him and what to reply with. It had been years since he had spoken this tongue to anyone outside of the reservation save the few words he’d shared with Beth.

“Hau, kola. Aké iyúškinyan wancínyankelo. Wai Itokagata. Wóciciyaka wácin  Itancan.” (Greetings friend. It’s good to see you again. I’ve been Southward. I need to speak to the Chief.) Daryl hoped his inflection was respectful, if it wasn’t he was fucking him and Beth out of the one place he knew they would be safe.

“You ran south with your heart heavy after my cousin died with your baby in her belly. And now you come back here wanting to talk to the Chief after five years? I do not think he will want to talk to you.” Hank Has No Horse spit on the ground near Daryl’s feet. Disgust filled the words that cleared the air between them.

“Look Hank, I know you’re not happy with me, that’s always been clear as day. But I need to talk to Charlie. Just let me talk to him and I’ll be on my way.” Daryl put his hands down, keeping them at his sides. If he could get in to talk to Charlie White Horse, he might stand a chance of staying on the Rez with Beth.

“Fine. You can take your chances with Charlie, I cannot guarantee what he will say though. Follow us, we will take you to the tribal hall.” Hank wheeled the black stallion around, waving to the other riders in the war party.

Daryl ran back for the truck, jumping in and firing it up. Beth looked over at Daryl, the shock evident in her face and eyes. “What was that all about? What are we doing Daryl?”

“We’re going in to talk to the Chief, Charlie White Horse. He’ll decide what we’re gonna do next. That guy I was talking to, that’s Hank Has No Horse. He’s my wife’s fourth cousin and the guy I beat the hell out of in the bar to win her heart that night.” Daryl chuckled, seeing Beth’s jaw drop open.

“Oh hell, we’re fucked then. Good job Daryl. Piss off the guy in charge.” Beth huffed watching the horses gallop ahead of them.

* * *

 

 An hour later, Daryl pulled into a parking spot outside the tribal hall, watching as Hank and his henchmen tied up their horses to the hitching post outside. Guns tucked in the crook of their arms; the men gathered around Daryl and Beth herding them into the building. Beth was visibly trembling, Daryl reached over taking her hand in his. The look in his eyes told her it would all be okay, and to relax.

Inside a warm office sat an older Lakota man with two thick braids laying over each shoulder behind a large cherry desk. His face was etched with age, his eyes dark as night. Beth gripped Daryl’s hand harder, this man oozed power. With a flick of the elder man’s hand, Hank and his men left the office without a word. Daryl let go of Beth’s hand before the crowd dispersed, being respectful of the elder.

“Hau takoš. Aké iyúškinyan wancínyankelo. Tona waniyetu.”(Greetings son-in-law, it’s good to see you. Been many winters now.) Charlie White Horse spoke directly to Daryl, ignoring Beth next to him. Beth wasn’t part of the equation to the old man, he didn’t know who she was, all he cared was that Daryl had come home.

“Han Ate. Wóciciyaka wácin, Šicáya ecámu. English iyá wóyaglaka he?” (Yes Father. I wish to speak to you, I have a problem. Can we speak English?) Daryl could hear the accent in his voice become stronger, his memory serving him well. He knew it was respectful to continue the conversation in Lakota, but he wanted Beth to understand what was being said, since it was concerning her as well.

“Yes son, we can speak the English. What is it you need to speak with me about that it has taken you five years to bring to tongue?” Charlie White Horse’s statement held little emotion, Daryl would have to tread carefully with what he was about to ask of the tribal Chief.

“Father, I’ve came home after my heart has healed, to seek safety in my house. I’m sure you know of the dead that walk outside this hallowed ground. I feel that being home here is the best place for my companion and I to survive. I ask that in your infinite wisdom and mercy that you let us stay. I’ll hunt and provide as I always did to make our place. She will help the women with cooking and the children. Please consider my humble offer.” Daryl had made his offer, it was all in Charlie’s hands to decide to keep them or turn them away. Daryl hoped Charlie would let them stay, but if turned them out Daryl would make for the coast and out to the island off of Washington State. He had to keep Beth alive, had to keep her safe.

“Daryl, I do not know if this request is feasible. While your house stands as you left it, it is uncertain that you belong here anymore with the passing of my daughter and grandson many winters ago. I would have to confer with the rest of the council, and return with an answer.” Charlie took a long drink from the coffee mug that sat on his desk, looking over at Beth. He had the power to make the final decision now, but he wanted to find out what the rest of the council thought about bringing in one of the lost ones. Charlie was sure there would be many who would disagree, as well as many that would agree, Daryl was well liked in the tribe being the husband of the Chief's only daughter.

An elder woman shuffled in with a coffee pot in hand, her hand shaking as she refilled Charlie’s mug. Words of thanks were exchanged; Daryl recognized the word for mother, which clued him into this was Sarah’s Grandmother. Daryl was surprised Mary was still alive. The medicine woman had to be close to 80 at the least.

Daryl took a chance greeting Mary, she always liked him when he was with Sarah. “Hau K'unší, Aké iyúškinyan wancínyankelo.” (Greetings Grandmother. It is good to see you.)

Mary White Horse’s old eyes looked Daryl over, her gaze falling onto Beth. She set the coffee pot down, shuffling up to Daryl. Her grizzled hand reached out, lovingly patting the side of his face. Mary’s toothless smile lit up the room, putting Daryl at ease. “Tanyán yahí yélo, cinkši. (I am glad to see you son.) Mary stood in front of Beth, her gaze piercing through the young girl. Beth shifted uncomfortably, the elder was making her nervous.

Mary placed her hand over Beth’s lower abdomen, the pressure making Beth almost double over. Beth groaned at the touch, Mary looked at Daryl with another grin. She removed her hands from Beth, who was glad to be able to stand up straight.

Mary turned her gaze to her son sitting at the desk, her words coming through as an order and not a request. “He can stay here at his home as he asks. This one,” Mary thumbed at Beth, “cannot travel any farther. She will be having a baby in the moon of green leaves. He is family, we cannot turn him out. There is no discussion on this son of my heart.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl's eyes bulged when he looked at Mary White Horse, words jumbling together as they tumbled out of his mouth. “Hokšicala? Canwapetowi? K'unší, tókhel slolyÁ?” (A baby? In May? Grandmother how do you know?)

            Mary laughed at Daryl’s unknowing reversion to Lakota, nodding at Beth’s belly. “Do you not see it Grandson? Surely you have felt it move have you girl?” Mary’s eyes settled on Beth’s blue hues, waiting for an answer.

            Beth nodded her head, her eyes falling to the hardwood of the office as a tear slipped down her nose to fall to the floor. “Yes, I’ve felt it move, but I thought it was something else. I didn’t think I was pregnant. And if I was, I didn’t want to scare Daryl and make things worse than they already are.” Beth took a shuddering breath, her gaze falling on Daryl’s shocked features. Her heart felt like it was in a vise seeing the emotion in his face and eyes at the revelation.

            “It’s mine. Has to be. You ain’t been with no one else in the last six months that I know of. Jesus Beth.” Daryl’s knees almost buckled, his hand darted out to catch the corner of Charlie’s desk. He needed air, the room was getting small and crowded. Daryl struggled to breathe, things were spiraling out of control quickly.

            “Well then son, it seems you have more on your hands to deal with than pulling your weight here at home. She is your responsibility, and when the time comes the women will help her birth your child. Here are the keys to your house, I will send Natalie Crow Dog up to your house tomorrow to see what you need and what you can help out with. Be thankful that my mother decided to let you stay.” With that Charlie White Horse threw a set of keys in the air, Daryl caught them in the palm of his hand on the downward arc.

* * *

 

            Daryl thanked Charlie and Mary properly, grasping forearms with Charlie and touching foreheads with Mary. Grabbing hold of Beth’s hand; he drug her out to the truck, opening her door and getting into his side. Daryl started the truck, but leaned his head against his hands on the steering wheel. He needed a minute to breathe, a minute to process what had transpired in Charlie’s office.

            “Tell me you’re telling the truth, tell me you weren’t bullshitting in there. How long have you known?” Daryl tried not to sound accusatory but he couldn’t help it. This wasn’t something to take lightly, this was two lives in the balance. Much like Lori and Judith, but at least this time they would have people around who could actually help birth the baby rather than the quick, botched C-section that took Lori’s life.

            Beth’s looked over at Daryl, tears streaming down her face. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to hide it forever, but she wanted a bit more time to figure out what to say to him. She had known by the six week mark, when her period never came. Had known from reading her Daddy’s books about pregnancy, she waited to see if she didn’t have a miscarriage. Beth knew it would scare the hell out of Daryl; make him overly protective, because of what happened to Lori and his wife. She didn’t want to tell him and then lose the baby, which would tear them both apart.

            “I’ve had an idea since about six weeks after that night we first slept together. I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure it was going to stick, especially after what happened to your wife and Lori. I didn’t want to tell you and then lose it, I knew it would tear us both apart.” Beth began to cry in earnest, gasping for air between quiet sobs.

            “Jesus baby girl, I’m sorry. I should have seen the signs. But I was so wrapped up in making a home for us, keeping you safe and taken care of that I didn’t see anything. We’ll get through this Beth, I promise. Just give me a chance to get my head out of my ass ok?” Daryl took a deep breath, running his knuckles over her wet cheek.

            Beth laid against his knuckles for a minute, sorting through the fragmented thoughts running through her mind. “Well I guess we need to get going up to your house and see what’s there, shouldn’t we?” Beth smiled weakly at Daryl, who tipped his chin in agreement.

            “Yeah. I’m sure it’s how I left it, I left out of here in a hurry with just my Jeep and the clothes on my back. I kinda just lost it when Sarah and John died.” Daryl dropped the truck into gear and headed north to Red Shirt School. Sarah had been a school teacher; so it had been within their best interest to live close to the school, which put them closer to the Badlands National Park. Daryl loved going up there to hunt and fish when he wasn’t working at the oil rigs. Now with not having to worry about a job, Daryl could devote time to hunting, fishing, riding, taking care of Beth and their baby.

            Their baby-- a child sharing genetic code between him and Beth. Daryl shook his head at the thought. While he knew he still loved Beth, something deep within him changed. He should have been more careful, should have used his brain vs. his cock. Now there was nothing that could be done to remedy the situation. Just like with Sarah, he would have to ride it out and hope for the best. Beth had resigned to quiet sniffles and occasionally wiping her nose as the truck pulled into the driveway of a small two bedroom house not far from the elementary school.

* * *

 

            Beth stepped out of the truck, it was quiet, save the ticking of the diesel cooling down. Beth breathed in the crisp air, her lungs feeling refreshed. Eros pulled at his leash, Beth walked him out to the grass as she turned in a slow circle taking in the land around her. The rolling hills behind the house were free of walkers, Beth could see a herd of some animal running across the snow dusted plain. The small house looked like it could have stood a repainting, but it seemed solid from the outside. Beth stood next to Daryl; who stood in the driveway, keys to the house dangling in his hand. He had that far off look, he wasn’t with Beth that was for sure.

            “We don’t have to stay here Daryl. We can move on to somewhere else if you’re not comfortable being here. I know it has to be hard for you.” Beth’s quiet words drifted on the wind like the white flakes peppering her hair. She couldn’t imagine going back to the farm after the herd hit, seeing her home destroyed. Daryl had brought that option up when they were sneaking through the woods after escaping the prison. Beth had broken down in tears, vehemently against it. Daryl had let it go after that, never bringing it up again. This was a little bit different; Daryl had memories attached to this house of another woman he loved in his life, and now he was bringing the replacement for her into their house. Beth was worried, intimidated and a bit sad for Daryl. It would be hard for him to live within the present with the past in his shadow. It would be harder still for Beth to replace Sarah in Daryl’s heart, being in the home they shared together.

 Beth wrapped her fingers around the hand that held the keys, seeing Daryl flinch.  He shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat, “Nah, I built this house. My blood, sweat and tears are in it. I can’t run from it anymore, and you need somewhere to raise our baby.” Daryl pulled Beth close, his lips fluttering over her hair, his fingers gripping into her side. He needed her strength, he needed to lean on her to make it through unlocking this Pandora’s Box. Daryl crossed the driveway, walking up the walk to the front door of the house. Eros’s claws tapped on the concrete, Daryl could sense Beth behind him. The key slipped into the deadbolt easily, Daryl pressed down on the handle, the door opening with a resounding creak.

* * *

 

The house smelled clean; Daryl assumed that Charlie or Natalie had been keeping the house up, in hopes of him returning. Beth shut the door behind them, splitting off from Daryl to check through the house, ensuring the house was walker free. Beth found Daryl in the master bedroom, sitting on the floor staring into a closet. Beth chanced to look inside seeing pairs of women’s jeans and blouses hung by color, a few different pairs of boots and heels on the floor. The dresses were hung in the back of the closet with other summer and spring clothes. Everything was neatly coordinated, by color or season.

Beth sat down next to Daryl; pulling his head onto her chest, holding him close. She could feel his silent tears on her chest, having left her jacket in the living room. “Most of that should fit you; she was a little taller and bigger than you. But you’ll fill it out. I figure whatever you don’t want we can use to barter with. I gotta move on with my life.” Daryl’s voice cracked, Beth held him tighter. They sat like that for a while, the sun starting to move around the light bedroom as they stood up.

Daryl turned the furnace on, getting the chill out of the house. Beth made to follow him outside to help carry their gear in, but Daryl waved her off to get the bed changed with fresh sheets and blankets. As Daryl carried in their gear, Beth looked at the photos on the living room wall. Sarah was a beautiful woman; almost as tall as Daryl, dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. Her smile was genuine, especially the ones where it was obvious that Daryl was the one taking the photo. Daryl in these photos didn’t look like him at all; there was a different air about him, he genuinely smiled, his hair was lighter in shade, his eyes bright. This was a man who was content and happy with his life. The most striking photo was one of Daryl with his arms around Sarah, his chin on her bare shoulder. Neither of them had shirts on, Daryl’s hands cradled Sarah’s beautiful belly protectively, his arms keeping the picture modest. Daryl’s eyes were closed; his nose in his wife’s neck, Sarah had a serene expression that spoke to Beth’s heart. Beth stared at that photo, at Sarah, thinking she could almost hear the woman’s voice assuring her that it was okay for Beth to be in her house with her husband. Beth believed in spirits, which was something her Mama instilled in her. Beth hoped that she could make her peace with Sarah, and keep Daryl alive.

Daryl stepped up next to Beth, pulling photos off the wall to put into a box sitting on the floor next to a bookcase. When his hand grabbed for the one Beth had been conversing with, her hand shot out to stop him. “Please, leave this one. You need something of her, and I think it’s a beautiful picture.” Beth’s plea wasn’t forgone, Daryl’s fingers caressed the frame lovingly.

“She saved my life then. She was my world. You’ve saved my life now, giving me a reason to not run off and blow my brains out. You’re my world Beth. Can’t put it any other way. Thank you.”

Beth wrapped her arms around Daryl’s waist, stretching up to kiss him gently. “It was you that saved me Daryl. We’ll get through this, we always do. Let’s get some dinner together and get unpacked ok? I know you’re hungry and tired, and I know your son is hungry.”

Daryl’s eyes quirked at Beth’s prediction of the baby’s sex. That was all the world needed, a carbon copy of Daryl. “You think it’s a boy huh? You sure you can handle raising a hell bent for leather boy like his Daddy?” Daryl’s face broke into a wide grin as Beth swatted his shoulder playfully.

“I make you toe the line, I’m sure your bullheaded son will learn fast enough. Can’t be that hard. Come on, dinner won’t make itself.” Beth crooked her finger at Daryl, who burst out laughing at her being funny.

“Yes Ma’am.” Daryl couldn’t help but sling some smart ass Beth’s way, she deserved it for thinking she makes him toe the line. She had a thing or two coming yet still if she thought that.


	15. Chapter 15

Beth rolled over onto her back, the soft moonlight making her skin glow. Her heartbeat was starting to slow from the lovemaking she and Daryl had shared in moments before. A fine lace of sweat hugged her skin, that was flushed and sensitive to Daryl's fingertips tracing lines along it. He lay next to her on his side, exploring all these new curves that Mary was adamant he had missed. It wasn't that Daryl has missed Beth's body changing, he'd spent hours making love to her, he'd seen her naked plenty. It was the fact that the changes were so gradual that he didn't take them for anything being amiss with her. While the pregnancy wasn't planned or expected, Daryl knew in his heart of hearts that it was what he needed to complete his life with Beth.

            "Mhm. Daryl you keep doing that and you're going to put me to sleep. It feels good." Beth's eyes were closed, reveling in the quiet moment between them. Daryl's hands ran over her burgeoning belly, feeling the slight fluttering of the baby moving. He remembered that whenever he and Sarah would make love that the baby was always more active afterwards. It was something that still amazed Daryl, knowing he had created this life that was growing inside the woman he loved.

            "If you want to go to sleep sweetheart, I ain't gonna stop ya." Daryl leaned in, tenderly kissing her lips. Beth trailed her fingers down his side, settling on the deep swath of scar that ran the curve of his hip bone. The scar was easily older than Beth was; and if she remembered the story right old Will Dixon had taken a heated pritchel punch and used it to discipline Daryl with. Beth shivered at the memory of Daryl telling her the story when they first came to the reservation, within the first days of being in the house. It seemed as if being in the house was cathartic for Daryl, Beth had learned so many things about him in such a short amount of time. Daryl had changed so much being somewhere he knew intimately, Beth was starting to see the Daryl from the pictures coming back to life. She understood how Sarah had fallen so hard for him in his younger days.

            Beth opened her eyes; rolling onto her side to face Daryl, her eyes set on his in the bright glow of the moon. "I didn't want to miss you leaving for the hunting party with the other men. I know how you are about waking me up, you're terrible at it. Are you sure you and Hank Has No Horse can play nice together? Lately you two have avoided each other like the plague." It was true; since coming to the reservation Daryl had been tapped by Charlie to be his right hand man, which meant Hank had to step down, and join up with a hunting party. Daryl didn't ask to be a leader, but he stepped into the role just like he had at the prison. Hank Has No Horse never came to the house, and he avoided Beth and Daryl when they were in town at meetings and gatherings. 

            Daryl smirked, his lips caressing her belly. "Your momma thinks I can't play well with others son, and you know what? She's kinda right about it too. I think your beautiful momma needs her rest since you like to box in her belly." Daryl growled at the hand tightening in his hair, his eyes meeting Beth's scornful stare. "Woman, you know you need your rest. I can handle myself out on horseback hunting, been doing it all my life. Besides, Natalie is coming over to help you get the nursery ready. Ain't nobody been in there since Sarah made me put the crib I built in there. It needs a good cleaning."

            Beth rolled her eyes at Daryl being smug; she could do more than be a housewife, even at seven months pregnant. She felt big as a house, but Daryl couldn't keep his hands off of her. Beth liked the attention from him, even though it was sometimes a bit much and overly protective.

            "So what are you guys hunting for today? Anything good?" Beth took comfort in Daryl's deep timbre; he could calm her with just a few simple words when her moods took a swing.

            Daryl caught Beth's gaze, she was beautiful with her sex hair and sleepy eyes. "Going for antelope, but if there's something else to bag, ain't no reason to turn it away." Daryl was right; meat to feed the family was the deal he had made with Charlie when they first arrived at the reservation months ago. The group that Charlie oversaw numbered less than fifty, with Daryl's house being the farthest out from the town. But he liked it that way, especially with most everyone getting around on horseback these days.  Daryl had broken the two horses he'd brought back from Wyoming himself, making sure they were both broke enough that Beth would be able to ride either of them in her condition.

            "Natalie worries with me being small to start with that I'll need to have a c-section early. I'm hoping that I'll make it to the end though. I feel like a beached whale though!" Beth huffed, struggling to sit up in the bed.

            Daryl grinned, helping her to sit up. "Beth honey, you're not a whale. You're pregnant with a Dixon. He's gonna be a big boy, and he's gonna stay all nice and warm in there till he's ready to meet his momma and daddy. You'll be okay, don't stress over it."

            "And just what are you going to do if I'm wrong and you get a daughter rather than a son?" Beth's eyes lit up with the smile painted on her delicate features.

            "Well, I guess it'd be alright if it was a girl. I just hope she takes after her momma, 'cause I'm one ugly son of a bitch." Daryl yelped as Beth whacked him with her pillow, both of them laughed at Daryl poking fun at himself.

            Daryl pulled Beth into his chest, his heated kiss making Beth's breath catch. "Get ya some sleep baby girl. I promise I'll wake you before I head out. Goodnight." Daryl murmured against Beth's lips.

            "Promise Daryl?" Beth saw his chin bob in assent, which was good enough for her. "I love you Daryl. Goodnight"

* * *

 

            Beth woke to Daryl moving about the house, getting ready to leave for the hunt. She pulled one of his soft t-shirts over her bare skin, her bare feet padding into the bathroom before she would seek him out. Beth found Daryl in the kitchen, in hunting boots, t-shirt and dark blue Wrangler jeans that didn't leave much to her imagination. He set the cup of coffee he was drinking down on the countertop, pulling Beth into his arms.

            "Sleep ok? Guess I didn't need to wake you up huh?" Daryl looked tired; Beth wondered if he had gotten any sleep after she fell asleep last night.

            "Yeah I slept ok. Did you sleep?" She yawned through the words, garnering a grin from Daryl.

            "A bit. Had something I needed to do this morning before I left though. Been working on it for awhile, finished it up this morning." Daryl reached into the hip pocket of his jeans, pulling something out into the palm of his hand.

            "I know I oughta be saying something poetic and mushy, but I don't think that's me," Daryl dropped down to one knee in the kitchen, in his hand was a ring. Daryl held it up to Beth, the tears filling her eyes. "Beth, sweetheart, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

            Beth's hands trembled as they came to her face; she nodded furiously, tears streaming down her face. Daryl stood up; taking her hand in his, slipping the ring onto her finger. "Guess I need to ask Charlie about marrying us the right way huh?" Daryl's lopsided grin made Beth laugh through her tears.

            "I wondered if you were ever going to make an honest woman out of me now that you knocked me up. Of course I'll marry you Daryl!" Beth jumped up into his arms, crushing her lips to his.

            Daryl set Beth down carefully on her feet; her eyes immediately went to the ring on her finger.  The slender pink ring was wrapped in some material and stitched together to complete the circle. Beth was amazed at the intricate work that Daryl had put into it, turning it around her finger.

            "What's it made of? It's beautiful Daryl, thank you." Beth gushed staring at the ring in the morning light.

            "A piece of rawhide and dyed porcupine quills. I watched Mary do it with a bracelet, thought I could do it with a ring. She helped me get it started and I finished it last night when I couldn't sleep. I'm glad you like it." Daryl finished off his cup of coffee before a knock came at the door.

            "Gotta go baby girl, I'll see you for supper, promise." Daryl kissed her quickly, grabbing his rifle and daypack before scooting out the front door, heading for the corral that Joe Red Cloud waited by on his red paint horse.

            Beth watched Daryl sling up into the saddle, seeing Joe turn his horse and gallop across the bridge over the creek into the Badlands National Park. Daryl's horse followed Joe's; within minutes they were out of her sight. Beth sighed, hoping Daryl would bring home an antelope or even some elk. Her stomach flip flopped at the thought of food, but Beth held that thought off, heading for a shower instead.

* * *

 

            Beth knelt down on her knees, wiping down the bottom of the handmade pine crib that sat in the back corner of the nursery. Daryl had built it sturdy, making it heavy to move. Beth figured on leaving it where it was, no reason to move it if she didn't need to. The room was painted in soft hues of green and tan, with an overstuffed recliner near a changing table. Natalie had pulled down the curtains, grabbed up all the clothes and bedding to run through the washer. Beth had helped her put the laundry out on the line to dry; the warm sun kissed her skin where the spring dress didn't cover. Beth had sighed contentedly; it was nice to be able to pull a dress on rather than having to squeeze into a pair of jeans. The weather had warmed up finally, spring was here to stay. She got up from her knees, sitting back into the recliner taking a break from work. Natalie brought her a glass of water, sitting on the floor across from Beth.

            "Honey, you look like you're ready to go any day now. You still getting around okay? Feeling okay?" Natalie grinned at Beth, cocking her eye brow mischievously, "My Tiblo (older brother) still is satisfying you every night?" Natalie's laugh made Beth spit water across her bare legs, choking on the water in her mouth

            "Natalie! Really! Yes, I feel alright and I'm getting around pretty good still. As far as my sex life with Daryl that's none of your business, even though you are my best friend!" Beth was shocked that Natalie asked about her sex life with Daryl, as far as she was concerned it wasn't anyone's business but theirs what they did in their bedroom.

            "Just checking honey. You know when the time comes you'll need to come get me so we can go see Mary in the lodge to bring that baby into this world. I think it will be good for you and Daryl both to be parents. I think he's finally ready since he put that ring on your finger. You're a lucky woman Beth, many women here envy you. But you'll be okay, they won't mess with you." Natalie chuckled, getting up to get another glass of water from the kitchen.

* * *

 

            Beth closed her eyes, resting for a minute before a sharp pain shot through her stomach. Beth gasped; breathing slow through her nose and out her mouth like Natalie had taught her. She struggled to get up out of the chair; another pain causing her to double over, staggering out to find Natalie. A knock came at the door; Beth could hear Natalie conversing with someone in Lakota at a fast clip. Beth leaned up against the nursery doorframe, calling out Natalie's name in between the sharp pains. Natalie's eyes were wide with shock, motioning who was at the door to come in. Beth felt strong hands pick her up, cradling her to a broad chest.

            "Get her in the truck; we need to get her to Mary now!"  Beth heard Natalie's concerned voice barking orders before the world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

                I feel the wind caressing the Badlands, the scent of sagebrush and peyote strong from the spring rains. The cool breeze feels good against my skin, I feel refreshed for the first time since the house in Kentucky; since the night she told me she loved me and gave herself to me with every part of her heart. I don't deserve her love; there's better men than me out there. But she swears I'm the only one she wants next to her, holding her heart in my hands. I've done everything in my power to keep her safe; especially now that she’s pregnant with my son. I don't think she would be able to make it without me, even as strong as she's become in the last year we've been on the run from the prison.

I remember when that hunt went bad for the antelope. Joe Red Cloud and me followed them up a draw and into the trees, I never figured to be the prey rather than the hunter. That cougar dropped out of the trees, taking out our pack horse and then went after Joe. I couldn’t let that shit go down, the cat took swipes at me when I distracted her from Joe. That fucking shit hurt, but we were able to get me and the cat back to feed the lodge

            it was a good thing that Mary White Horse, the medicine woman, was able to sew my guts together Beth'd been a trooper through it all; holding my guts in while the old woman stuffed herbs in me, sewing the skin together. I was proud of her; watching the tears roll down her pained face in that sweat lodge, her beautiful face stained from my bloody fingers lying against her cheek. She wasn't gonna give up on me, and I damn sure wasn't gonna give up on her. She's brought me back from that darkness so many times, gave me hope when I had none, gave me strength when my strength left me. Beth saved me, as much as she says I saved her, she was the one who saved me. I was just keeping my promise to her Daddy, plain and simple.

            I watch her sleep at night sometimes, I see that secret smile she only has for me creep across her lips as my fingers graze across her skin. She's got scars now, she hates them. I think they make her that much sexier, she's a warrior. She's got a glow about her; I can't resist her if I tried, my blood runs hot for that little blonde firecracker. She's fought off the biters, learned from the elders and made our little house out here in the Badlands home.  We don't have much, but we got each other and that's what matters. I'm so fucking proud of her and how she's grown in the last few years we've been together since the fall of her home at the farm.

            I hear her calling out my name and I come running, she's got me wrapped around her little finger. Tears streak down her face and she's on her knees in the buffalo grass; screaming for me to come and save her, that she doesn't know what to do. I fall to my knees in front of her; taking her face in my hands, kissing her tears away. Her sobs subside to trembling lips and shivers as her hand grasps mine against her cheek; my lips whisper across hers, she's my weakness.

            "It'll be okay baby girl; we'll get through this just like everything else. It'll be ok." I whisper against her lips; the smirk evident on my face.

            She wipes her nose on the back of her wrist; nodding her pretty head, walking back into the house. She runs her fingers over the porcupine quill ring I made her; she hasn't taken it off since the morning I proposed. I know she thinks of me when she touches it, and that secret smile brightens her soft features.

            I close my eyes; comfortable in her arms. She's my heart, my soul, my wife, my life.

            She's in the garden; picking the blackberry brush, the berries staining her fingers as the sun warms her face. Couldn'ta planted strawberries out here, the weather woulda killed em. So I did what I could, that plant will never die. She ain't gotta do much to keep it going, just trim it and pick it. I see a smile cross her lips as I run my fingers over her slender neck; over the chain of her locket that I found at the prison-- a shiver runs over her skin.

            "I feel you, you know. I love you Daryl."

            "I love you too Beth."

            She turns around; a grin on her face her eyes bright and full of love.

            "I love you too Momma." A child's voice cuts the air with a giggle.

            "Come on son, it's time to come home." I hear Hershel calling me, and I know I can't stay any longer. I promised Beth forever, and that's a promise I intend to keep.

            My son looks just like me, all dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He points up to the sky with his little hand, hair falling in his face.

            "Momma, there's Daddy and PawPaw."

            Beth smiles and pulls the boy into her arms, "They're always watching us baby. And they're always alive in our hearts and dreams. I love your Daddy and miss him so."

            I know she's strong and I know now she can make it without me, I thank God for giving her that last bit of strength.

            There was no hope for saving me, but there was always hope for saving Beth.


End file.
